Наруто Стать бессмертным
by Prizrak-XIII
Summary: AU, Harem, Многие персонажи OOC. Нейтральный Кьюби. В ночь похищения свитка произошли изменения, теперь Наруто с новыми силами начинает свой путь шиноби.
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X-X

**название**: Наруто Стать Бессмертным

**фэндом**: Naruto

**автор**: Призрак-XIII

**бэта**: Microsoft Word...

**персонажи**: многие персонажи манги, и аниме.

**жанр**: action

**рэйтинг**: R

**дисклэймер**: мир и персонажи манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото.

**предупреждени**: ООС, AU, Harem.

**саммари**: Новые способности, и что из за этого изменится

**размещение**: Только с этой шапкой!

X-X-X-X-X

Глава 1

X-X-X-X-X

30 июня 22.00 лесная поляна между полигонами

Наруто развернул свиток, только один метод отделял его от звания Генин. Просмотрев весь свиток, он вернулся в самое начало. Растя без родителей, не имея людей которые о нем бы заботились, Наруто не умел читать. То немногое что ему удалось узнать, о чтении, и долгая практика разгадывания картинок позволили понять принципы только одной техники. Техника теневого клонирования, в отличии от многих других отличалась наличием картинки особой, изменённой, печати требуемой для ее выполнения. Именно это послужило причиной выбора этой техники.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 01.00 лесная поляна между полигонами

Около трех часов позже на поляну, на которой практиковался Наруто, пришел человек. Умино Ируко учитель в академии ниндзя, он был самым строгим учителем. И единственным из учителей который был объективен к Наруто.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 01.20 лес между полигонами

Мизуки лежал на земле побитый несметной толпой теневых клонов, он был еще в сознании, и сейчас у него был жестокий выбор. Препарат формулу, которого ему передали люди Орочимару, был в руке, ему предстояло выбрать, что делать. Уничтожить его или принять, то немногое что он понял от агента, дало ему представление, что это может дать ему мгновенный прирост силы и частичное слияние с генами тигра, но оно не было протестировано, и Орочимару не планировал его заканчивать. Часть его хотела выбросить эликсир, и попытаться закончить самостоятельно, другая часть понимала, что ему далеко до гения, и он вряд ли закончит этот проект, но обещание помощи в тюрьме могли перевесить мгновенные выгоды.

Ярость поднялась, внезапно придавая новые силы. Кьюби, получил свою заставку и теперь он официально ниндзя. Злость застилала глаза, долой осторожность и сдержанность, эликсир прокатился по крови огненной волной, сметая боль и усталость. Мизуки удалось сдержать победный вой, его преображение осталось незамеченным. Они собрались уходить и Кьюби поддерживал предателя Ируку. Мысли остались только об одном, убить и навернека.

Правая лапа нового монстра вошла в спину Наруто на уровне пояса, сломав позвоночник и разрывая органы, вышла через живот. Приподняв Наруто, вторая лапа пробила отверстие в том месте, где находится сердце. Разрывая кости и плоть Мизуки попытался, освободил руки.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 01.20 лес между полигонами

Наблюдавший за происходящим, Хокаге, не стал досматривать, он сорвался с места при первом движении чудовища, приказав охранникам следовать за ним, Сарутоби отправился к месту пришествия, молясь**,** чтобы успеть.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 01.20 лес между полигонами

Ирука потерял сознание сразу за тем как отдал заставку, Наруто нес его в больницу. Нападение со спины, застало его врасплох. Только присутствие человека, который признал его, заставляло Наруто оставаться в сознании. Второй удар стал последним, даже с его бесчеловечной выносливостью и волей, Наруто не смог выдержать такое количество повреждений.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 01.20 лес между полигонами

Кьюби был в ярости, щенок умирал, и вместе с ним уходил и он, необходимо было решение, такое которое позволит ему выжить. Лучше дать ему дополнительных сил, чем даже на время оказаться «там». Проблема перед ним стояла в том, что все изменения должны быть с согласия его тюремщика. Но у него был выбор, надо детально продумать какие именно силы давать щенку, чтобы помочь ему и себе.

Наруто оказался в канализации, отличие от той, что в Конохи, было в гигантских воротах перед ним, он был уверен, что ничего подобного под деревней не было. Сотни чесов проведенных там, позволили Наруто детально знать план верхних и части более нижних уровней.

- Где …

- ****Заткнись щенок****. – Прервал голос исходящий из за решетки. – ****внимательно слушай, я великий Кьюби, из за тебя теперь мы умираем, и я не хочу быть раз воплощённым даже на мгновение. тем более что это не поможет мне избавится от тебя. слушай внимательно, я дам тебе способность поглощать тела поверженных тобой врагов, леча тяжёлые повреждения, ты будешь получать все их знания, и дополнительное тело. Но помни для того чтобы новое тело функционировало, тебе необходимо привязать его к этому миру, через супругу которая будет любить тебя. И я клянусь, я не буду вносить ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ, которые могут ослабить печать. А теперь иди и не беспокой меня.****

Потребовалось немного времени, чтобы Кьюби убедил Наруто, понадобилось только напоминание, что он не один кто может умереть. Перед тем как заснуть Кьюби подумал, он не хотел видеть щенка как можно дольше, следовало предпринять действия для того чтобы у него не было повода появляется в его пространстве.

Клетка расширилась внезапно, но Кьюби уже не замечал, первая часть его плана прошла удачно.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 01.20 лес между полигонами

Если кто-нибудь наблюдал со стороны, то увидел странную картину, человек тигр, отчаянно пытается сбросить со своих передних лап тело ребенка в кровавом оранжевом комбинезоне. Как лапы меняли окрас с оранжевого с черными полосками, к белому с полосами цвета солнца. Когда процесс закончился изменением глаз человека тигра на небесно-голубой, и волос в копию волос Наруто, это были самые заметные изменения. Новая фигура напоминала старую, только общими очертаниями.

Прибыв на место Хокаге, увидел три тела лежавших на земле, Умино Ируки была оказана медицинская помощь. То с двумя другими он не знал, как поступить. Одно принадлежавшее Узумаки Наруто было без видимых повреждений, если не считать за таковые порванный комбинезон, медики только смыли кровь с его тела. Третье тело, лежавшее на поляне, было непонятное. Помесь тигра и человека необычной окраски завораживало своей необычностью, даже лежа неподвижно. Решив разобраться с этим позже, Сарутоби приказал поместить третье тело в надежную ячейку.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 07.40 больница

Утро встретило Наруто в больничной палате, в ней выделялся только АНБУ, стоявший у двери. Наруто еще осмысливал, что произошло вчера, как вошел третий. Зная теперь намного больше о работе села, Наруто решил рассказать Хокаге то, что произошло вчера.

- Наруто-кун как ты?

- Старик, ты можешь защитить наш разговор от прослушивания полностью? – вопросительный взгляд Сарутоби, дал понять Наруто, что ему следует объяснить свою позицию поподробнее. – Я хочу рассказать, что произошло вчера только вам, далее что делать с этой информацией решать вам Хокаге-сама.

- Хорошо, одевайся. – Мгновенно став серьезным приказал Сарутоби.

Через несколько минут, Хокаге сидел за своим столом. Рассказав все о вчерашних событиях с точки зрения Мизуки, затем пересказав то, что произошло с ним, и закончив свой рассказ дословно передав монолог Кьюби. Наруто обессилено сел на диван.

Размышление Хокаге были прерваны только трижды, когда он отдавал приказы, после того как принесли тело человека тигра, и после прибытия Тсубаки. Пока Наруто разговаривал с ней, Сарутоби закончил размышлять, выйдя из кабинета, он вернулся с человеком в халате, взяв кровь у Наруто и человека тигра, удалился. Тсубаки переместилась к лежавшему на полу телу и стала его разглядывать. Слушая неторопливое повествование Наруто.

Через час в кабинет Хокаге вошел АНБУ, принеся документы, так же быстро как вошел, он удалился. Некоторое время, изучая их Хокаге, пришел к решению

- Наруто-кун, твои новые способности будут полезны для деревни. Судя по испытанию на родословную, у тебя есть только регенерация. У второго тела помимо регенерации, присутствует еще и повышенная скорость реакции с внешним обликом. – Сарутоби раскурил новую трубку.

- Старик, я не знаю как, но я вспомнил еще несколько фактов о своей новой силе. – Взглядом, попросив продолжать, Хокаге устроился удобнее в кресле. – Хорошо, самое главное, что если человек, которого я поглотил, обладал родословной или особым навыком, то мое тело из него будет обладать такой же родословный, если это способность то она вполне может стать родословной, причем обменявшись ею с супругой. Если у супруги будет родословная, то ее получит и мое тело. К сожалению, родословные не будут распространяться между телами, кроме регенерации, которая видимо моя основная линия крови и которая будет у всех моих тел и их супруг. Еще одно, у меня появилось дополнительное чувство, которое может определять любовь. На пример я знаю, что Тсубаки уже приняла все, что случилось, и у нее была истинная любовь с Мизуки. Которую он не ценил, и которую она перенесла на мое второе тело.

- Да Хокаге-сама, у Тсубаки к Мизуки были истинные чувства, которые перенеслись на меня. – Внезапно заговорившие, до этого неподвижное тело, вызвало кашель у курившего трубку Хокаге.

- Так ты тоже, Наруто-кун.

- В основном, тела автономны, у меня не хватает способностей, чтобы управлять двумя телами одновременно. Мне надо сосредоточится, чтобы вспомнить, что делало второе тело. – в это время тело Тсубаки выгнулось дугой, и тигро-человек уложил ее на освободившийся диван. Наруто подвинул стул поближе к столу и продолжил. – Я один и тот же человек в обоих телах, воспоминания становятся общими во время сна. Также насчет воспоминаний, которые поглощаются вместе с телом, для их интеграции мне нужна будет серьёзная медитация. И еще я теперь могу призывать лисиц, каждое тело может подписать контракт, и любой из моих тел может произвести вызов по любому из контрактов. Вот пока все что мне стало известно.

Сарутоби, куря трубку, не спешил с ответом. За это время Тсубаки закончила преобразование и выглядела как женская копия тигро человека. Неизмеными остались только цвет глаз и волос на голове. Немного придя в себя, она зашептала что-то на ухо своему супругу.

- Хокаге-сама, Тсубаки не будет возвращаться на активную службу, а так как это тело еще не прошло регистрацию, прошу разрешения не вступать в программу ниндзя. – Они подошли к столу и теперь стояли перед ним. Получив кивок от Сарутоби, он продолжил. – Наруто, как неудобно, тогда с этого момента меня зовут Тора Узумаки, а ее…

- Тсубаки Узумаки, Хокаге-сама.

- Мы просим разрешение купить участок земли, и позволить нам удалится туда для создания, клан соединения. Мы бы хотели завести детей, Тсубаки слишком долго ждала.

- Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы завести детей, Наруто? – Спросил Хокаге, смотря на Тсубаки.

- Нет, не забывайте, что у меня есть все воспоминания, учителя академии, который был чунином. По моим оценкам мой психический возраст, независимо от тела сейчас ближе к двадцати.

Хокаге встал с кресла, прошелся до книжных полок, взяв свиток, вернулся к своему креслу, но не ста садится, прошел к окну. Передав по пути свиток Тсубаки.

- Ясно, здесь отмечены все свободные участки земли, которые я могу вам продать. О деньгах не беспокойтесь, родители Наруто-куна оставили ему достаточно, пока выйдете, я хочу рассказать ему о них.

- С вашего разрешения, мы пойдем, поедим.

Вызвав АНБУ и приказав ему сопровождать их Тора и Тсубаки ушли из кабинета.

Сурутоби закурил трубку откинувшись в кресле, размышляя о чем то, приняв решение он кивнул себе.

- Наруто-кун, твои родители погибли в ночь нападения Кьюби. Твой отец, был Намиказе Минато, четвертый Хокаге, его жена была Узумаки Кушина. О том, что ты их сын знают двое. Один из них я. Я сказал, что ты безымянный сирота, чтобы защитить от их врагов как внутри деревни, так и за ее пределами. И я прошу, Наруто-кун, чтобы ты не говорил о своих родителях никому. – Подойдя к фотографиям бывших Хокаге, он отодвинул фотографию четвертого, открыв сейф за ней, он достал большой свиток. – Здесь все их вещи, я еще раз прошу. Не используй техники, или вещи по которым можно будет узнать, что ты с ними связан, предварительно не согласовав со мной. Ты понял Наруто-кун?

- Да, извини старик, это все так неожиданно. Мне нужно подумать. – Наруто выглядел немного подавленным.

- Я понимаю. Как насчет рамена, я угощаю.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 11.15 офис хокаге

Через час, те же четыре человека собрались в кабинете Хокаге.

Все это время Наруто и Сарутоби провели в тишине. Это было необходимо Наруто чтобы осмыслить сказагое.

- Тсубаки-сан, что вы решили, о земельном участке?

- Участок 3845, но если это возможно мы бы хотели приобрести все участки вокруг озера.

Взяв свиток, Сарутоби быстро нашел информацию о данном участке.

- 70 км. От Конохи, ближайшее поселение Коноха, дорог нет, просто озеро в глубине лесов. Хорошо этими участками ни кто не интересуется, как только отметите границы, пришлите мне послание, я отмечу вашу территорию.

- Вы разрешаете занять нам столько территории, сколько нам необходимо? – Удивление Торы не было придела.

- Да, на той территории нет поселений, и нет ничего ценного, что бы заинтересовало торговцев. Я ставлю единственное условие, ваша территория, должно быть, огорожена, стеной.

- С вашего разрешения, Наруто-сан сможет полностью рассказать вам, как мы устроились.

- Стойте, держите это ваши новые документы, вас проводят к границе Конохи.

- Тора, держи свиток с вещами родителей. Я думаю, что он будет безопаснее с тобой.

Выписав документы, Сарутоби отпустил людей тигров.

- Дедушка, не могли бы вы рассказать о моих родителях.

Сарутоби снова закурил. Размышляя о том, что рассказать, взвешивая все видимые ему детали, он решил рассказать, все что знал.

- Хорошо Наруто-кун, но чтобы все было понятно, я должен рассказать тебе то, что случилось задолго до твоего рождения. Устраивайся поудобней, этот разговор затянется надолго. А лучше пойдем, здесь есть неплохой зал для чайных церемоний, там нам будет удобней.

Некоторое время спустя, когда первая кружка чая была выпита. Сарутоби продолжил.

- То, что я собираюсь рассказать тебе, знаю только я. Эта часть истории должна была быть похоронена вместе со мной. Но учитывая твои способности, и мой долг, я хочу, чтобы после моей смерти ты взял мое тело. Зная мои мотивы, информация, которой я обладал, поможет тебе лучше судить о том, что произошло. Даже эта небольшая задержка была, хоть и не большой, но проверкой. Прежний Наруто, не смог так долго оставаться неподвижным. Ты же, не только спокоен, но и знаешь немного о чайной церемонии. Твоя позиция хоть и не идеальна, но она правильна.

Небольшой перерыв, в разговоре образовался, давая Сарутоби время раскурить трубку, а Наруто обдумать услышанное. Через некоторое время Наруто понял что третий ждет его реакции, но тут же понял что Сарутоби ждет того чтобы он подтвердить свое понимание происходящего.

- Как я понимаю. – Наруто внимательно посмотрел на третьего, дождавшись легкого кивка, он продолжил. – Вы решили, что после смерти, ваши знания будут полезны деревни. Но приняв решения отдать свое тело мне, вы поняли, что знаете информацию, которую не должен знать никто. Так как я спросил о своих родителях, что-то из этой информации касается их, и без нее я могу прийти к неверным выводам.

- В принципе все верно. Тебе не хватает знаний и опыта, чтобы оценить все. Я действительно хотел рассказать тебе, для того чтобы убедится что твои выводы правильные. У меня в голове находится много секретов. И я решился их доверить тебе, только потому, что, они помогут тебе совершить меньше ошибок.

Сарутоби прервал свой Монолог, увидев, что лицо Наруто отражает нешуточную боль. Увидев обеспокоенное лицо, Наруто выпрямился.

- Извини, я только сейчас понял, что знать, как делать и делать совершено разные вещи. Тора пытался двигаться, используя чакру для повышения силы и скорости. Но не смог и вместо того чтобы запрыгнуть на ветку, он перелетел несколько деревьев, и очень сильно врезался в землю.

- Ясно, ну чтож, я еще раз убедился, что не существует коротких путей, и за все нужно платить. Но ладно. Чтобы понять, как твои родители встретились, необходимо начать с их семей. Пожалуй, начну с матери. Узумаки Кушина, наследница клана Узумаки. Она не должна была быть в Конохе, она прибыла только затем что Узумаки Мито, ее мать и первый контейнер Кьюби был при смерти. Узумаки Мито жена первого Хокаге, и человек благодаря которому стало возможно основание Конохи. Встретив первого еще в детстве, они мгновенно полюбили друг друга. Она поддерживала его во всем, и когда он принял, как тогда казалось, решение основать деревню, где кланы могли жить мирно, и прекратить эпоху клановых войн. Этого сейчас нет в истории, многое было утеряно во время войн кланов. Это было не спокойное время, и то, что сейчас преподают на уроках истории частично верно. Например, из малоизвестных фактов, что из всех детей Мито-сан удалось пережить рубеж в пять лет всего двум ее детям. Конохомару и Кушине. Продолжительность жизни Сенджу и Узумаки зависит только от их силы. В этих кланах были люди, которые жили по несколько веков. Но, к сожалению только Кушина унаследовала родословные родителей. Конохомару был обычным человеком, и хоть его дочь и стала легендой она Сенджу только по названию. Но впрочем, я отвлекся. Мито-сан была отравлена и умирала. В то время я был уже Хокаге. У меня была паника, после ее смерти, Кьюби освободится, а исследования показывали, что только Узумаки или Сенджу с активной родословной способны выдержать присутствие Кьюби. Послав письмо в клан Узумаки, я стал ждать прибытие делегации. Приказав убить всех ее членов кроме Кушины, а у нее была изменена память. Так она стала вторым джинчуриком Кьюби. Видя твою растерянность, я просчитал, что если ты узнаешь это не от меня, то ты, вероятно, станешь причиной разрушения Конохи, как я стал причиною уничтожения Вирпол. Острова, на котором жил клан Узумаки, я не буду говорить об их уничтожении, я знаю только то, что он был уничтожен, и стало это возможно только благодаря моим действиям. Но впрочем, я опять отвлекся. Твоя мать стала сиротой, а так как она могла, выглядеть как подросток, то я изменил воспоминание не только ей, но и твоему отцу. Хотя я тогда не знал, к чему это приведет.

Сарутоби отвлекся, заварив еще чаю, и закурив трубку, он стал ждать. Спустя час Наруто очнулся.

- А мой отец, как он оказался вмешен? – Только после вопроса Сарутоби продолжел.

- В то время он был генин, и я приказал изменить его воспоминания, так что он помнил, что это именно он спас твою мать. Она была похищена Кумо шиноби. Тогда он был примечателен только тем, что он был последним из клана Намиказе. Семье богатых торговцев, пришедших в Коноху из Кумо. Они были примечательны тем, что им сопутствовала удача, и тем, что главой семьи становилась девочка, рождённая от неизвестного отца. Только позже я выяснил, что они практиковали евгенику, они пытались вывести сильнейших, используя генетический материал сильных шиноби. Минато-кун был одним из детей главы клана, и единственным кто пережил резню, устроенную неизвестными. Он выжил, заснув на тренировочной площадке. Последняя из Узумаки и последний из Намиказе, нечто не предвидело, что они станут любовниками. Во время твоего рождения, печать, что сдерживала Кьюби, была разорвана, твой отец отдал жизнь, чтобы запечатать его в тебя.

Сарутоби раскурил очередную трубку.

- Мне осталось рассказать только об одном, а точнее объяснить мои причины, скрывать твое происхождение. После атаки чтобы успокоить людей я объявил тебя героем, сказав, что ты безымянный сирота. Думая об этом позже я так и не сумел понять, зачем я объявил об этом. Но это уже произошло, и не изменить. Причины, которые заставили скрывать твое происхождение, это люди которые хотели бы отомстить Минато и Кушине. Люди, которые считают что дети в ответе за грехи родителей. И, к сожалению, я должен сообщить, что тех кто захочет тебя убить больше всего в Конохи. Пока ты не имеешь родителей и просто сирота, ты для них безопасен. Но стоит тебе сообщить о своих родителях, ты станешь для них врагом, угрожающим их существованию, а самое главное их деньгам.

- Но почему я рос один?

- Многие кланы хотели принять тебя, но проклятая политика, если тебя принял клан то он бы, безусловно, усилился. Ниндзя и бывшим ниндзя было запрещено принимать тебя. Оставалось только гражданское население, но им угрожали.

- Ясно, но теперь, когда ты рассказал обстоятельства, может, расскажешь о том, какими людьми они были…

Разговор продолжался весь день и закончился только после полуночи, но Наруто был счастлив, впервые он узнал о своих родителях, узнал о том, какими людьми они были.

- Наруто-кун, пора идти спать, и не забывай, распределение по командам будет после каникул.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 11.45 лес недалеко от ворот

Тора и Тсубаки вышли из деревни, не спеша, идя по лесу в направлении озера. Они оба были одеты в длинные рясы с капюшонами, чтобы не пугать прохожих. И только отойдя на расстояние от ворот, пройдя по лесу, они решились их скинуть. Решив ускорить передвижение, они вскочили на ветви деревьев. Или попытались. Тсубаки хоть и промахнулась, но всё-таки удалось зацепиться за ветви деревьев. Тора перелетел через дерево и несколько стоявших за ним, растерявшись, он упал не сгруппировавшись.

Следующие что он видел, было свое тело, лежавшие на землею. Тсубаки обладала некоторыми медицинскими знаниями. Тора видел, как она сделала шины из веток, зафиксировав его конечности. Собрав волокушу, она замерла, не зная в какую сторону двигаться. Пора прекращать это, и в тот же момент Тора почувствовал боль.

- Поймай … живого … мясо.

Тсубаки не знала что делать, когда принесла ещё живого зайца, к телу Торы. Но ей не пришлось ничего делать, как только она подошла, кролик буквально исчез из ее рук с громким визгом.

- Хорошо. – Тора встал, срывая повязки. – Спасибо, но в следующий раз сразу будет нужно принести пойманную добычу. – Тсубаки покраснела.

- Все в порядке, если я был обычным человеком, то ты действовала правильно. – Тсубаки казалось, не слышала его. – Я хотел знать, почему ты согласилась на это?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох, она замерла.

- Тсубаки, ты не против, если мы будем говорить в движении.

Она тихонько кивнула. И только после того как они начали бег она заговорила.

- Знаешь, когда мне сообщили, что Мизуки умер, во мне что-то оборвалось. И только придя в кабинет Хокаге-сама, я начала отходить. Слушая объяснения произошедшего, я смотрела на тебя. И что-то внутри меня говорила мне, что ты тот человек, которого я любила. Хоть я и понимала разумом, что мой любимый мертв, но сердце непрерывно твердило что вот он передо мной. – Она стыдливо замолчала. Но потом собралась и продолжила. – Еще когда я была активным шиноби, я привыкла доверять своему сердцу, оно не разу меня не подвело. Ты лежал неподвижно на полу. Не знаю, знаешь ли ты, но у Куноичи очень мало шансов завести семью не отказываясь от себя. И глядя на тебя я все более и более решалась не упускать этот шанс. А дальше ты встал и заговорил, и именно в этот момент мне стало ясно, что я хочу семью, позже пришло понимание, что я тебя действительно люблю. Я жутко боялась, что мне не уйти, но ты меня успокоил, а когда Хокаге-сама сказал, что мы можем выбрать участок. Я боялась, что я сплю.

За время разговора она успокоилась, обдумав все что произошло.

- Тебя не беспокоит, что наши дети будут похожи на нас?

- Нет.

Продолжили путь они только через пару часов. Светлая улыбка не сходила с лица Тсубаки. Только окрик Торы остановил ее, и только остановившись, она поняла, что они прибыли.

- Нам надо найти жилье. Но есть то, что я хочу попробовать. Идем, здесь есть горячие источники недалеко отсюда, думаю, тебе не помешает, искупятся пока я строю дом.

- Хорошо…

Возле него стояли тысячи его копий, техника Теневого Клона была выполнена им хоть и не с первого раза.

- Все знают, что надо делать?

- ДА!

- Тогда что стоите за работу.

Наруто был не знаком с искусством Архитектуры. Но проведя достаточно много времени изучая башню Хокаге, свой дом и канализацию. Сведя это хоть и с обрывочными знаниями Мизуки. Он представлял, что ему необходимо. Тора решил строить башню наподобие той, что стоит в центре полигона 44. Центром он решил выбрать горячий источник. Не тот, в котором сейчас плавала Тсубаки. А другой поменьше, вокруг озера их были сотни.

Страна огня была богата на горячие источники, на ее территории находилось слишком много вулканов, и до прихода на эту землю клана Сенджу, с человеком, ставшим первым Хокаге, сумевшим хоть и плодородные, но безжизненные земли, превратить в густые леса. И Мито Сенджу сумевшую территорию постоянно действующих вулканов превратить в спокойную долину.

Место, которое они выбрали своим домом, было озеро в окружении лесов, также на небольшом расстоянии от озера находились три вулкана.

Потратив несколько чесов и пару тысяч клонов, у Торы стало получаться делать каменные блоки, потратив еще час, у него стало получаться скреплять их вместе.

Попытки построить башню оканчивались тем, что его постройки разваливались. Уже потеряв терпение, Тора стал обдумывать то, что ему нахватает знаний. Но видимо процесс поглощения знаний Мизуки был ему не подконтролен. Он вспомнил способ, которым Ниндзя может легко заработать денег. Печать призыва, простая печать, которая может вызвать предмет из-за пределов мира. Достаточно только влить в нее чакру. Чем лучше сосредоточишься на том, что тебе необходимо и больше чакры вольёшь тем больше шанс, что получишь то, что хотел. И это была одна из двух печатей, на которые были холь какие-то записи.

Оставив оставшихся клонов заниматься башней, Тора создал еще тысячу. И впервые за память Наруто, он почувствовал слабость. Но подобные случаи были в памяти Мизуки и назывались Чакра истощение. В этот момент он вспомнил, что между телами можно пересылать ее. Теперь имея двойной резерв и увеличив скорость восполнения чакры в два раза, он создал тысячу клонов, которые занялись созданием каменных пластинок с печатью. Вызвать предмет получилось с первой попытки, вызвать необходимый предмет удалось на сотой попытки. Создав еще тысячу клонов, которые занялись тем, что читали все книги, которые удалось вызвать. Тора решил заняться сортировкой воспоминаний полученных от Мизуки. Поэтому на приток новых знаний сначала он не обратил внимания. Пока не наткнулся на память о чтении книги, а точнее разглядывании картинок, так как язык, на котором она была написана, он не знал. Но самое необычное в памяти было то, чем она обрывалась. А именно огромной книгой, которая упала ему на голову.

Создав два клона, он молча стал их ждать. Вернулся один, неся ту самую огромную книгу. Открыв первую страницу, она как не странно была на родном языке, и он знал, что написано на первой странице.

- Заглядывал в книгу? – Спросил Тора глядя на клона, который привел его к нему.

- Нет. – тот ответил не понимая причину вопроса.

- Быстро ответь, что написано в центре первой страницы.

- Эскизы и фотографии величайших строений. Подарочное издание.

Видимо только ответив клон, понял, что из этого следует. Он быстро рассеял себя. Все клоны, которые работали в пределах видимости, посмотрели на Тора, но спустя несколько мгновений вернулись к работе. Создав еще тысячу клонов, он отправил их призывать и читать книги. А сам начал внимательно рассматривать эскизы построек. Все новые факты было необходимо внимательно продумать.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 19.00 территория клана

Тсубаки была полностью расслабленной, впервые за последний год, с тех самых пор как она вышла из программы ниндзя. Мизуки был настойчив в этом.

Она не могла поверить и, положив руки на живот, счастливо рассмеялась. Вполне возможно, что она уже несет новую жизнь. И с этой мыслю, счастье переполнило ее.

X-X-X-X-X

Так они и заснули, Тсубаки разморило в горячем источнике, а Тора заснул над книгой. И только клоны продолжали работать над поставленными задачами.

X-X-X-X-X

1 июля 23.35 офис хокаге

Сарутоби размышлял, хоть давно и наступила ночь. Он был стар. Для него не было секретом, что ниндзя, достигшие высокого рейтинга, не умирали своей смертью. Только двум кланам из всех удавалось выглядеть молодо, даже после 70, а его возраст давно перевалил за сотню. Он был Хокаге, уже больше 80 лет. Тот небольшой перерыв, который дал ему четвертый, был самым радостным моментом за последние 30 лет.

Он делал все, чтобы деревня была мирным местом. Хоть Данзо и говорит постоянно о ослаблении деревни, объективно деревня стала сильнее. Воля огня горит ярко в молодом поколении, и пока она не погасла. Деревня будет жить.

Наруто еще вчера был молод и невинен, сейчас он действует как взрослый чунин. Но Сарутоби был не уверен, было это хорошо или плохо. С его поведением, которым он был так знаменит, Наруто завоевал доверие лет за десять. Сейчас он изменился, и эти изменения хоть и положительны для него. Для деревни это была катастрофа. Сарутоби с ужасом подумал возможные варианты уничтожения Конохи, и более половины этих вариантов были связаны с Наруто.

Ночь, ночная Коноха также красива. Он любил наблюдать картину мирного города из своего окна. И думая, что тот в ком воля огня горит ярче, чем в ком либо, будет уничтожать ее…

Надо было многое обдумать, а до утра осталось так мало времени, он был слаб. И признавал это, ему был нужен приемник. Он знал это, когда он назначил четвертого, и если в деревни был кто-нибудь кто способен взять на себя эту должность…


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X-X

**название**: Наруто Стать Бессмертным

**фэндом**: Naruto

**автор**: Призрак-XIII

**бэта**: Microsoft Word...

**персонажи**: многие персонажи манги, и аниме.

**жанр**: action

**рэйтинг**: R

**дисклэймер**: мир и персонажи манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото.

**предупреждени**: ООС, AU, Harem.

**саммари**: Новые способности, и что из за этого изменится

**размещение**: Только с этой шапкой!

X-X-X-X-X

Глава 2

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 06.15 лесная поляна между полигонами

Утро встретило Наруто на полигоне. Он не мог позволить Тора, стать сильнее себя. Те более то, что было обнаружено им вчера, не давало Наруто покоя. Он стремился выяснить пределы техники теневого клона. Наруто уже знал, что при рассеивании, информация передается всем клонам и ему самому. Также было понятно, что для разных тел это не работает. Но перед ним теперь был новый мир. И зная как читать, он решил отправить клонов в библиотеку. Создав максимум клонов, с приказав преобразоваться в случайных гражданских. Наруто свалился с чакра истощением, впрочем, через полчаса он уже тренировал свое тело. В памяти Мизуки он, наконец, увидел какие у него способности в тайдзюцу. И имея знания инструктора академии, который учил его. Наруто смог составить для себя программу тренировки, которая могла исправить его стиль, к стандарту академии. Конечно, раньше он сразу перешел к более продвинутым стилям. Но теперь в его памяти была причина, почему именно этот стиль стал основным.

Наступал полдень, когда он обнаружил сильное чувство любви направленное на него.

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 05.00 комплекс клана Хьюго

Утро Хинаты началось как обычно. Тренировка, завтрак, тренировка. После обеда она как обычно отправилась следить за Наруто. Ей было грустно, что она потеряла шанс быть с ним в одной команде. Она хотела рассказать, как себя чувствовала к нему. Но подходя к его обычному месту тренировки, ее решимость уходила. Вопрошалось ее обычное состояние неуверенности в себе.

Наруто был на поляне, отрабатывая движения стиля академии. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, как давно он начел тренировку.

Устроившись на своем обычном месте. Она обнаружила, что Наруто направляется к ней.

И по мере его приближения она все больше паниковала.

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 15.00 лесная поляна между полигонами

Наруто обнаружил в кустах тело девочки. Из памяти Мизуки он знал, что ее зовут Хьюга Хината, и то, что она была влюблена в него. И, похоже, об этом знали все кроме него. Вынеся ее на более удобное место. Наруто стал ждать ее пробуждения.

Но пробудившись, она снова упала в обморок.

Объяснение его новой ситуации заняло четыре чеса, к сумеркам между ними не было недосказанности. Полностью высказавшись друг другу.

Связь образовалась между ними незаметно.

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 21.00 офис хокаге

Сарутоби сидел в своем кабинете. Доделывал документы, которые у него накопились за день.

Когда к нему в кабинет буквально вломились Наруто и наследница клана Хьюго. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.

- Что случилось Наруто-кун?

- У меня возникли проблемы. Между мной и Хинато, возникла связь.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что она стала твоей супругой.

Наруто только кивнул в ответ.

Ситуация была неприятная. Хината была наследницей клана, одного из основных кланов Конохи.

Впрочем, все решения должны приниматься только в присутствии главы клана.

- Наруто-кун, Хината-чан. Устраивайтесь по удобнее, необходим еще один человек, для решения данного вопроса. И пока мы его ждем, можете отдохнуть.

Сарутоби послал за Хиаши, а сам принялся обдумывать то, что необходимо будет сказать.

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 22.00 офис хокаге

Войдя в кабинет Хокаге, Хиаши не знал чего ожидать. Увидев свою дочь с джинчуриком, он рассердился. Но многолетняя привычка сохранять контроль позволила ему оставаться спокойным. Слушая объяснения Хокаге, он обдумывал новые данные. Короткая активация бьякугана, подтвердила, что между ними образовалась связь.

Новая информация, несомненно, заслуживала всестороннего рассмотрения.

- Хокаге-сама, кто еще знает о новых способностях Узумаки-сана?

- Только те, кто находятся сейчас в кабинете.

- Узумаки-сан, скажи, ты можешь получить неограниченное число новых тел?

- Да.

- Хокаге-сама, связь свешена. И я не пойду против такого союза. Но я хочу, чтобы моя дочь была жива. Что будет затруднительно, если информация о его способностях выйдет.

- И что вы предлагаете, Хиаши-сама?

- Скрывать его новые способности бесполезно. Но надо хотя бы ограничить их полную власть. Надо преподнести ее так чтобы не у кого не вызывало сомнений. Что возможно если сказать что его изменения были проведены из-за гордости Кьюби.

- Но что вы решили делать с Хинатой.

- Учитывая родителей Узумаки-сана, и его новые способности. Несомненно, он имеет право возродить свой клан в Конохи. К сожалению, придется мне объявить, что Хината была отдана другому клану. Узумаки-сан, подумайте какие изменения и ограничения, на ваши новые способности, будут приняты как проявления гордости и власти лисы. Хокаге-сама, с этого момента нет, Хинаты Хьюго есть только Хината Узумаки. С вашего позволения я уйду.

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 22.40 офис хокаге

- Наруто-кун, Хината-чан, что вы об этом думаете? – спросил Сарутоби, сразу как только закрылась дверь за Хиаши.

- Извини старик, но Хината заснула сразу, как только мы сели на диван. Не беспокойся, я введу ее в курс утром. Но меня беспокоит слова о моей продолжительности жизни.

- Тепер когда это было озвучено, я тоже вижу, какие последствия будут. Нам обоим необходимо подумать

X-X-X-X-X

2 июля 23.30 квартира Наруто

Разговор с Хиаши, требовали многое обдумать. Наруто решил посетить лису в его клетке.

Изменения, которые произошли в пространстве печати. Больше не было канализации, была степь, выжженная и безжизненная. Но готовая вновь ожить. Не было и клетки, стояла арка посредине пространства. Единственное что давало понять, что это было место обитания Кьюби. То, что из нее торчал один из его хвостов. Войдя в клетку, он увидел спящего Кьюби. Наруто помнил огромную клетку. Которая была до этого, но эта казалась в сотни раз больше.

**- Что тебе надо.**

Пробуждение Кьюби, застало Наруто врасплох.

- Я могу выделить и показать тебе память, так будет проще.

**- Да. просто сосредоточся на ТОМ, что хочеш мне показать. ИНТЕРЕСНО, но хьюго прав, что ты хочеш спросить.**

- Какие изменения будут естественны?

**- Ты сам уже решил, я одобряю, и внесу соответствуюшие изминения. Только девять тел одновремменно МОЖЕТ, находится во внешнем мире, остальные будут перенесены ко мне в печать. ХОтя нет такие тела как у торы, будут вне этих девяти, тебе это прегодится. хочеш спросит еще чтото?**

- Хочу, зачем тебе мне помогать? – Наруто упал на землю от хохота, который сотряс землю.

**- Хочеш знать, хорошо. с твоей СМЕРТЬЮ, ВОЗМОЖНО, развоплотился и Я., но я вернусь в этот мир через время, ПРОБЛЕМА, что ты вернешся со мной. при возврашении будет битва за контроль над телом, не сдерживоемый печатью я сильнее тебя. ты станеш моей частью. но во время битвы я был бы уязвим, меня могля взять под контроль, как было окола ста лет назад, мне удалось сбросить контроль только от шока НЕБЫТИЯ, в который мы почти погрузились. Я рескнул, и выиграл. печать стала сильнее, теперь в ней может возникнуть целый мир, кажде тело, каждый ребенок будет расширять этот мир. я связан с тобой и твоими потомками до конца времен.**

Наруто обдумывал сказанное. Он чествовал, что лиса что-то недоговаривает.

- Есть еще одна причина, и мне интересно какая она.

**- есть, в моей печати теперь можно жить, ты и твои потомки, покинув ТЕЛО, будут жить со мной, и возможно, только возможно среди твоих потомков может оказатся ЧЕЛОВЕК, с которым я смогу завести детей.**

- Ты хочешь завести детей? – удивлению Наруто не было предела.

**- Да.**

Наруто ушел из печати. Не зная о чем думать, решив отложить все на завтра, он отправился спать.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 06.00 территория клана

Тора улыбнулся, Тсубаки еще спала. Вытащив утром ее из источника, он уложил ее в гамак сооружённый неподалеку. В данный момент начинался рассвет, солнце показалось из-за горизонта. Призыв предметов еще продолжался, но сам он занимался конкретным предметом. Одному из клонов, удалось призвать прицеп от грузового автомобиля. Он перевозил контору занимавшуюся проектированием зданий профессионально.

Клоны, прочитавшие за ночь, сотни книг существенно обогатили его знаниями. В данный момент он собирал компьютер, приказав клонам читать учебный материал, бывший в грузовике.

Книги, он изначально призывал их. Их появлялось много, и при прочтении их, возникали новые идеи. Только каждая десятая книга была, на его родном языке. Но Тора уже решил, что он выучит все языки, на которых были книги, которые он вызвал.

Читая книги, он вспомнил о свитки, который был дан ему на хранение. Создав еще клонов, он отошёл на новое место. На свитке была печать крови, принявшая его.

Там не было писем от родителей, которых он ждал. Артефакты семей Намиказе и Узумаки. Техники, придуманные членами кланов. Но самое главное летописи семей. В истории семьи Намиказе, не было ничего интересного. Хроники Узумаки, и свиток, содержащий многие печати, которые скрывали информацию. Ограничивая количество доступной информации. Но основное было понятно. Родословная Узумаки делилась на несколько этапов. Первый этап, расширенный запас чакры и повышенная регенерация. Второй этап, это способность чувствовать энергию. Или как это называют в Конохи стать Чакро Датчиком, редкой и весьма полезной способности. Там были только небольшое описание того как это будет выглядеть. И небольшое примечание, что этот этап родословной пробуждается у каждого человека индивидуально.

Наступал вечер. Ничего еще не было построено. Тора размышлял, пока клоны продолжали вызывать вещи. Читать книги, и тренировать манипуляцию чакры земли.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 15.00 территория клана

Тсубаки, отдыхала. Ее муж и его клоны работали. А она построила небольшой навес, и сплела себе гамак. Не зная чем заняться, она начала тренировку. Ее новое тело поражало воображение, если до преобразования она была слабым чюнин, то теперь ее физические способности были на одном уровне с джонин. Но были и не желательные последствия. В связи с резким увеличением ее объема чакры, контроль скатился до уровня студента академии. Но она не сдавалась. Начиная с основ, она начала восстанавливать, свой контроль над чакрой. У нее была семья, и она не собиралась терять ее.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 05.40 офис хокаге

Как красиво выглядит рассвет из кабинета Хокаге. Наруто наслаждался им, пока ждал прибытия Сарутоби. Когда было еще темно, к нему домой прибыли АНБУ с приказом срочно следовать в офис Хокаге. Он не знал зачем, и если честно, то он еще не проснулся. Наруто просто сидел и смотрел на восход.

Когда он ушел, Хината еще спала, кто знал, что под робкой невинной внешностью скрывается монстр. Ее новые синие уши и хвост лисы, придавали ей такой очаровательный вид.

Озорные воспоминание о ночи, принесли улыбку на его лицо. Его ухо дернулось, отмечая прибытия в кабинет Хокаге.

- Доброе утро возникла ситуация когда необходимо твоя помощь. На жену торговца Ширью, Чие. Было совершено нападение. Нам удалось схватить нападавшего, но определить яд еще не удалось, боюсь без нее, Коноха может потерять до 20 процентов дохода. Что может сказаться на миссиях, которые необходимо будет принять для восстановления бюджета деревни.

- Я согласен.

- Извини Наруто-кун.

- Нет нужды извинятся, только необходимо будет учесть, что в этом мире у меня может быть только девять тел.

- Это как-то связано с изменениями во внешности.

- Да, слова Хиаши-сана, заставили меня задумался. Я придумал изменения, которые будут соответствовать представление населения обо мне.

- У тебя есть кандидаты на супругу. – Неожиданно сменил тему Сарутоби.

- Да Аями-чан, это единственная девушка, которой может стать моей супругой, из моих знакомых у нее есть истиный интерес ко мне.

- Ты знаком с Ибики.

- Не лично.

- Иди с ним, а я введу в курс, Аями и ее отца.

Путешествие в тюрьму, не заняло много времени. Она находилось в подвале башни Хокаге.

Человек оказался одним из агентов корня, расформированного на бумаги подразделения АНБУ. У него не было имени, его заменял номер. Он знал только, как быть инструментом. Он не знал заказчика, ему сообщили только цель. Единственной полезной информацией для Ибики, которую смог добыть Наруто, стал один из секретных ходов на базу Данзо.

- Хокаге-сама. – Сарутоби напрягся, он уже понял, что Наруто называет его официально только в чрезвычайных случаях. – То оружие, которое я поглотил, обладало признаками двух кланов. Он имел родословную Сенджу, и родословную Учиха. В нем они не могли пробудиться, но мое новое тело будет иметь помимо моей регенерации, «превосходное тело» Сенджу, Мокутон и Шаринган.

Сарутоби замер, обдумывая информацию. Он не стал делиться выводами с Наруто.

- Супруга этого тела получит, эти родословные? – хватило кивка от Наруто. – И все их дети будут иметь эти родословные? – дождавшись положительного ответа. Хокаге закурил трубку. – Дело осложняется, Аями не ниндзя, но без подготовки…

До этого сидевшии в углу Аями, заговорила.

- Наруто-кун, а у тебя есть чувства ко мне. – Аяме с надеждой глядела на Наруто.

- Аяме-чан видимо ты не до конца поняла природу моих новых способностей. Кьюби изменил не только мое тело, чтобы соответствовать им, но он также вмешался в мою душу. Теперь любовь доступна для меня только в ответ на любовь супруги, если ты согласишься, я буду любить тебя, так же сильно как ты любишь меня. Еще один недостаток твоего согласия будет в том, что тебе придется тренироваться как ниндзя. Деревня не сможет допустить, чтобы твои новые способности были не задействованы, или похишенны.

Аяме задумалась. Сарутоби обдумывал новые данные о способностях Наруто. Наруто просто ждал решения Аяме.

- Я принимаю. – Еще до того как она начала говорить начались вспышки чакры. Они закончились, как только новое тело вошло в комнату.

- Я думаю, что тебе подойдет имя Узумаки Наваки. – Сарутоби вернулся к своему столу и что-то написал. - Поздравляю Узумаки Наваки и Узумаки Аяме. С этого момента вы в официальном браке. Я зачислю вас обоих в АНБУ… - Наруто резко прервал Хокаге.

- Извините Хокаге-сама, но ни один человек из моего клана не будет служить в АНБУ и других подобных организациях. И это окончательное решение.

Сарутоби задумался.

- Наваки-кун, Аяме-чан. Вы должны будете явиться на распределения команд, в академию через два месяца. Вот ваши заставки. – Сарутоби передал им две заставки с символом Конохи.

- Старик, если больше нечего не запланировано, то мы уходим.

- Наруто-кун, я думаю, что тебе пора предстать перед советом.

- Хорошо. Только давай сначала я раскажу тебе свой план.

- Продолжай.

- Предлагаю сообщить, что одновременно я могу поддерживать девять тел, это правда, остальные мои тела будут появляться в печати. Также можно сообщить о ситуации с супругами. Я хочу заострить особое внимание на той части моей родословной, что тело можно уничтожить только с супругой.

- Последняя часть, правда.

- Да ночью, мне стала доступна, еще часть информации о родословной.

- Можешь рассказать подробней.

Наруто, прошелся глазами по кабинету, увидев стул, он подвинул его ближе к столу Сарутоби, разместившись, он продолжил.

- Кьюби, хотел сделать меня как можно больше независимым от него. Поглощая тела, я получаю свое, обладавшая всеми способностями человека которого я поглотил. Также я получаю их знание. Единственой слабостью этой концепции были супруги. Но Кьюби обошел эту проблему, обменивая родословные. Облодая моими способностями к регенерации они были не так и уязвимы. Но ему, показалось этого мало. Выбирая супругу, я буквально становлюсь с ней единым целым. Я могу восстановить ее тело буквально из ничего. Также восстановить тело может моя супруга, и другие мои тела. Убить меня теперь можно только уничтожив все мои тела одновременно.

- Понятно. Зачем ты хочешь сообщить совету.

- Прочитав несколько книг о психологии, и приняв совет Хиаши, я решил преуменьшить свои силы.

- А как относится к этому Кьюби?

- Ему все равно. Дав мне эту способность, он усилил печать. Сейчас его присутствие не регистрируется в мире. – Наруто замолчал. Склонив голову. – Вот хитрая лиса.

- Что случилось? – Спросил Сарутоби обеспокоено.

- Печать была усилена. Чакра Кьюби больше не поступает во внешний мир, для мира Кьюби умер. И пройдет менее 9 лет как новый Кьюби появится. – Медлено ответил Наруто.

- Это тревожно. Но с этим уже нечего не поделаешь. Так объясни мне свои причины давать совету информацию.

- Если весть о моих способностях вырвется наружу, то начнется паника среди богатых людей, которые заработали свой капитал нечестным путем. Также меня будут опасаться те, кто обладает особыми силами. Я хочу сообщить, что мне доступно только девять тел, это уменьшит их опасения. Информацию о способности восстанавливать даже потерянные тела, уменьшит количество покушений на меня. Также я планирую сообщить о том, что Кьюби уже нет в этом мире, назвав это реакцией печати на его вмешательство, но сказать, что он возродится, еще сильнее через 9 лет.

Сарутоби молча размышлял.

X-X-X-X-X

Печать Кьюби

Лиса была удивлена его доверием, но получив от него информацию, все поняла. Его план был безумен, но только так он мог остаться в живых, не разрушая элементарные нации. Он хотел сильный клан, но с размахом его способностей, у него достаточно скора не будет противников. Наруто понял, что если он не хочет превращаться в темного властелина, и сохранить уникальность своего мира, ему следует начать свою игру.

Вызывая книги, Наруто не ожидал получить несколько книг по истории элементарных наций, написанных через сотни лет. Приблизительно зная последовательность событий, он знал три пути возможного будущего. Первый Элементарные страны будут уничтожены. Второй путь заканчивается исчезновением чакры из мира. Третий путь четвертая война ниндзя, будет последней для существующих деревень. Учиха Мадара слишком долго готовился, и Наруто не удалось вызвать книг с истории, в которых этот период истории заканчивался по-другому. Начиная свою игру в политики деревень, он надеялся изменить будущие, чтобы его дети могли жить в этом мире.

Также понимая, что для всех его тел, и их супруг. Не хватит работы в этом мире. Он договорился с Кьюби, что он пустит все лишние тела в свой мир. Создав в нем условия для постоянных тренировок в нескончаемом потоке противников. Идея пришла к нему, поиграв в видеоигры. В которые играли клоны Торы.

Кьюби пообещал создать противников и то зачем на них необходимо охотится. Планы Наруто, переплелись с его планами. Кьюби понимал причины действий Наруто, и его действия идеально соответствовали потребностям Кьюби.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 09.30 квартира Наруто

Наваки, и Аями отправились в квартиру Наруто. Как было объяснено Аями, им было необходимо забрать Хинату.

В это время Хината уже давно проснулась и готовила завтрак.

Прибытие гостей стало неожиданностью. Она спокойна, приняла новое тело своего мужа, как и свою новую сестру. Завтрак прошел спокойно. Единственное что огорчило Хинату, что продуктов не хватит даже для обеда. Но успокоенная Аями, о том, что теперь она будет покупать их через своего отца. Если не вопрос Хинаты, который заинтересовал и Наваки.

- Аями, что ты думаешь о той ситуации, в которой оказалась.

Аями только пристально поглядела на Наваки, замечая интерес, она ответила.

- Хорошо. Ты помнишь, как мы встретились?

- Да, мне было 5, и я искал место, где я могу поесть. Когда мной завладело отчаянье, я встретил тебя игравшую во что-то. Услышав звуки из моего живота, ты сказала, что недалеко стоит стенд твоего отца.

- Ты помнишь. После того случая, ты стал приходить на стенд все чаще и чаще, со временем я стала считать тебя младшим братом. Но все изменилось в тот момент, когда мое тело начало манятся. Я стала замечать тебя по другому. Постоянно сравнивая одноклассников с тобой. Я решила ждать и быть там для тебя. Предложение, которое было сделано, в кабинете Хокаге, стало тем шансом, которого я так долго ждала.

Они молча сидели, прижавшись, друг к другу, наслаждаясь теплом исходящим из партнера. Их прервало покашливание Хинаты, напомнив, что они не одни. Жутко краснея, они отправились на тренировку. Где провели все время до момента, когда Наваки замер, объясняя основы Аями. К счастью она уже умела вызывать чакру

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 11.30 башня хокаге

Пока они шли к залу советов, Сарутоби отдал несколько приказов АНБУ, который охранял кабинет снаружи. Также Сарутоби попросил Наруто использовать преобразование, чтобы не волновать членов совета.

Они шли, неспешна, сохраняя на лицах маски безразличия.

В зале совета их уже ждали главы кланов. Наруто знал их имена из памяти агента корня. Они ждали еще несколько минут прибытия остальных членов совета.

Гражданские члены совета, попытались возмутиться действиями Сарутоби. Закончилось это тем, что их лишили права голоса до конца совета. Многие сделали вывод, что он не потерпит вмешательства гражданских в дело, ради которого он их и собрал. Успокоив всех, и заблокировав зал, Сарутоби начел заседание.

Глав кланов больше волновал вопрос о преобразовании Наруто, но справедливо рассудив, что все будет объяснено в свое время они не стали поднимать голоса.

- Возможно, вы уже догадались, что речь пойдет, о Наруто-куне. Мне, наконец, стали известны все последствия инцидента, случившегося два дня назад. А именно кража Свитка Печатей и предательства Мизуки. – Подождав немного, он продолжил. – Никто из вас не знает, но во время того эпизода, Мизуки использовал препарат который сделал его сильнее. Уже побежденный Наруто с помощью теневых клонов. Он, приняв его, сумев нанести Наруто смертельные раны. Когда Наруто умирал, произошло вмешательство Кьюби, из-за которого Наруто больше не является джинчуриком. – Подождав пока утихнет гул. – Да вы не ослышались, Кьюби больше нет в этом мире. Но не спешите радоваться, он возвратится чуть менее чем через девять лет. Более сильный, и свободный, я не берусь предсказать его поведение. Но об этом мы будем говорить не на этом заседании. Прошу Наруто объясни те изменения, которые произошли с тобой.

- Когда я умирал, Кьюби почувствовал это. Не желая отправляться в желудок Шинигами. Он призвал меня к себе, где объяснил, что даст мне способность, которая позволит мне выжить. Он поставил мне одно условие, он изменит печать, так что он будет изгнан из этого мира. И пока жив я и мои потомки он будет жить в мире демонов. Я согласился, Кьюби провел изменения. Но дополнительно к изменениям я потребовал у него информацию, которая поможет мне разобраться с новыми способностями. Сегодня ночью я усвоил последнюю часть информации, касающуюся моих новых способностей. – Сделав перерыв чтобы смочить горло Наруто продолжил. – В первую очередь, моя регенерация теперь является родословной. Которая будет передана моей супруги, и детям. Второе я могу залечить смертельные раны, поглотив тело человека. Первые восемь тел, что будут мной поглощены, дадут мне все свои знания, а также создадут дополнительное тело, обладающее всеми силами поглощённого человека. В итоги у меня будет 9 тел, в чем я лично вижу действия лисы. Это даст мне как преимущества так и недостатки, один из недостатков в том что для того чтобы тело функционировало у него должна быть супруга. Преимущество в том, что убить меня можно только убив все мои тела одновременно, иначе я смогу восстановится. – Наруто задумался, по его лицу было видно, что он что-то жестко обдумывает. – Лиса внесла в меня и внешние изменение, я скажу только в случае, если будет обещана, что на меня не будет совершено нападений.

Дождавшись обещания от всех членов совета. Наруто сложил руки в печать и громко произнес Отмена. Члены совета увидели, изменения сразу. В глаза бросались лисий хвост, и дополнительная пара ушей, торчащая из волос, при внимательном взгляде можно было увидеть, что ногти на руках стали когтями, и знаки на лице стали более выражены и казалось, выступают. Зрачок изменился с круглого на вытянутый.

- Наруто, пожалуйста, пройди в комнату ожидания, тебя позовут, когда ты понадобишься.

Дождавшись пока за ним закроется дверь, отрезая от него все звуки, совет заговорил.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 15.00 зал совета

Когда Наруто позвали в зал совета, новые атрибуты не были скрыты.

- Наруто, у совета возникли вопросы, касающиеся твоих способностей. Было решено, что я должен их озвучить. – Сарутоби сосредоточился. – Скажи это точно, что ты ограничен девятью телами.

-Нет, в определенных обстоятельствах, возможно, что новое тело будет свободно от моего контроля. Я решил, что такие тела будут полностью завесить от воли супруги.

- Из твоих слов следует, что девять тел будут контролироваться тобой. И еще неизвестно, сколько будут независимы? Я правильно понял.

- Да.

- Какие условия появления новых независимых тел?

- У меня сейчас только одно независимое тело. То, которое я получил от Мизуки, получило независимость из-за сильных генетических отклонений, из-за которых произошел сбой в изменении, я так и не понял, чем была вызвана независимость. Но мой лучший вариант, это произошло по той же причини, по которой он выглядит как двуногий тигр.

Наконец ему выпал шанс. Во второй раз в кабинет зашел клон. Его тело под трансформацией в комара, полетело к Данзо. Даже в кабинете Хокаге. Под полной блокировкой они обсуждали этот план знаками во время других разговоров. Блокируя память о нем, они шли в зал совета, и план сработал. Данзо немного отвлекся, позволяя комару, приблизится к нему. Все случилось быстро, когда Данзо прихлопнул его, его способности активировались, поглощая тело.

Совет замер в шоке, этого они не ожидали.

- Хокаге сама срочно приготовить все медицинские бригады. – Сарутоби знал, что Данзо что-то затевал, за его спиной но, не имея доказательств, он не мог ничего поделать. Серьезность в голосе Наруто и его резко побледневшее лицо, убедило его начать задавать вопросы позже.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 15.02 Коноха

Наруто, находился в пути. Его новое тело и знания, которыми он обладал, принесли много проблем. Знание стольких тайн деревни сделало его больным, а программа разведения Данзо, и его учебные программы заставила его быть благодарным за защиту старика. Благодарность, которую он скрепил обещанием не позволить Конохи уйти, не дать ее идеалам исчезнуть.

Поглошение Данзо создало много проблем, первая из которых, это его тело. Данзо провел много времени, увеличивая свой боевой потенциал, приживляя себе ткани с родословными. В момент поглощения у него было 11 глаз с шаринганом, рука выращенная из клеток Хоширамы Сенджу. Кости Кагуя. И мышцы Акемичи. По отдельности для супруги данного тела, они представляли относительно небольшие изменения, даже при моментальном обновлении тела. Но все вместе представляло нешуточную угрозу для здоровья и психики, возможного кандидата. Он знал только одного человека, который мог ему помочь. Наруто верил, что под маской ее отношений был все тот же человек, которого он полюбил.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 15.05 комната Сакуры

Сакура была дома, как и обычно, в выходные дни она вставала поздно. Она еще валялась в постели, мечтая о команде с Саске. Ее сон был грубо прерван, сначала голосами родителей, которые впрочем, быстро умолкли. Затем тем, что дверь ее комнаты была выломана. Этого она пропустить уже не могла. Соскочив с кровати, она увидела самое необычное зрелище в своей жизни. В ее спальни стоял Наруто, который держал за руку третьего Хокаге.

- Сакура… - Наруто замер. – Старик объясни ситуацию с моими новыми способностями и ...

Наруто завалился на бок, свернувшись в позу эмбриона.

- Сакура-сан, если я не ошибаюсь ты одна из одноклассников Наруто. – Быстрая последовательность печатей. – То, что я тебе расскажу, пока является секретом. Недавно у Наруто раскрылись новые способности. Которые позволяют ему быстро усвоить знания из убитых им людей. Убивая, он получает новое тело, которое обладает способностями убитого. Так получилось, что я получил доказательства предательства Шимуры Данзо. Наруто убил его. Но получив его данные, он был чем-то весьма расстроен…

- Растроен старик! Это не то слово! Я в ужасе! Более тысячи детей до десяти! Сотня верных только ему ниндзя без осознания личности. Сотни погубленных женщин, захваченных врагов и куноичи листа. Все это с мыслю что это для пользы деревни.

С каждым, словом Сарутоби бледнел все больше.

- Причем тут я? – Вмешалась в их спор Сакура.

- Мне нужно тело, которое получилось от Данзо. Только оно может отключить процесс самоликвидации его базы.

- Причем тут я? – Уже более серьезно спросила Сакура.

- Для того чтобы тело было живо, ему нужна супруга…


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X-X

название: Наруто Стать Бессмертным

фэндом: Naruto

автор: Призрак-XIII

бэта: Microsoft Word...

персонажи: многие персонажи манги, и аниме.

жанр: action

рэйтинг: R

дисклэймер: мир и персонажи манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото.

предупреждени: ООС, AU, Harem.

саммари: Новые способности, и что из за этого изменится

размещение: Только с этой шапкой!

X-X-X-X-X

Глава 3

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 18.00 Внутри памятника хокаге

Сарутоби с ужасом наблюдал, как из символа Конохи выносят детские тела. Всех живых вынесли еще час назад. Сейчас была очередь тел, которые не были уничтожены сразу.

Все это время рядом с ним находился Данзо. Так решил называть себя новый хвост Наруто. Именно так он и представил себя Данзо Узумаки третий хвост Девятихвостого. Совет был в ужасе.

Когда Наруто приказал ему быстро отправится в офис, он не задавал вопросов. Все еще, будучи в шоке от откровения Наруто.

Прибыв туда техникой тело мерцания, он застал новое тело Наруто, которое представилось столь странным образом. Все еще в шоке он объявил тревогу, приказав всем ниндзя двигаться за ним.

Он был ветераном ниндзя, пережил три войны шиноби. Но все это не подготовило его к зрелищу, мертвых детей. Детей, которые умерли в его деревни и при его молчаливом согласии. Он знал о тайной организации Данзо, и в тайне считал, что она полезна для деревни. Но убийство полезного для деревни человека, было выше его понимания о полезности. Приказывая убить Данзо, таким образом, он считал, что нечего страшнее его секретов выявлено быть не может…

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 15.08 комната Сакуры

Наруто и Наваки переливали всю свою чакру в Сакуру. Это ускоряло процес, но не уменьшало боли. Слишком много изменений было в Данзо.

Хината и Аями с ужасом наблюдали, как в окружении их мужей на полу корчится Сакура. Они ничего не понимали. Посредине тренировки, Наваки напрягся, а потом быстро побежал в сторону деревни. Когда они ворвались вслед за ним в обычный дом, было неожиданно найти их склонившихся, над дергающейся в муках девушкой. Чтобы отвлечься, они стали смотреть по сторонам, и как это было необычно, они почти одновременно увидели хвост Наруто, золотистого цвета с белым кончиком он яростно размахивал из стороны в сторону.

Человеческий мозг устроен, так что отвергает все необычное, заменяя привычными образами. Хината встав утром, так и не заметила своих новых атрибутов, которые скрыли ее просторные одежды. И только теперь, когда она рассматривала хвост перед собой, она поняла, что показалось ей необычным в зеркале. Схватив свои дополнительные уши, Хината рассмеялась. Тем самым обратив внимание на себя.

Но вопросы не были заданы, когда молчавшая до сих пор Сакура закричала. Она была одета в ночную сорочку. И было замечательно видно, как ее худое тело прибавило в массе. На руках вместо ногтей выросли когти, цвета цветущей Сакуры. Как из ее копчика вылез хвост такого же цвета, как и ее волосы. Незаметно прошло прорастание ушей на ее макушки, еще незаметных среди ее длинных волос. Все внимание привлекли глаза прорастающие на ее руках.

Наруто было больно, точнее было больно всем его телам. Данзо, проводил эксперименты на себе, и это было больно, когда новое тело пыталось включить все его изменения в себя, но он мог это терпеть в отличие от Сакуры, поэтому напрягая все свои силы, он передавал свою чакру ей, замедляя преобразование нового тела.

Сакура была в аду. Казалось, ее кожа слазит с нее, глаза кипят, мышцы скручивают спазмы. И что особенно плохо, она никак не могла упасть в блаженную темноту.

Наваки мог только передавать свою чакру Наруто. Ему было больно, но его боль была ничто по сравнению с болью Сакуры. Пока он не сооброзил чем может помочь, поднося ей строительный материал, для замены ее отмерших тканей. Он нашел себе занятие.

Данзо, он определено возьмет это имя. В память о человеке думающим только о себе.

Его преобразование длилось долго и болезненно, слишком много дел было у этого тела. Но сохранность Сакуры была важнее. Его новый облик вызвал первые опасения. В его синих глазах плавали, по три томое. На каждой его руке было по десять глаз с шаринган. Даже Тора отличался от людей, настолько сильно не было столько изменений.

Чтобы достичь максимальной разрушительной мощности, Шимура Данзо сотрудничал со многими организациями и учеными. Его кости, и рука были изготовлены Орочимару. Использовав родословную Кагуя, ему были выращены новые прочные кости. Рука содержала клетки первого хокаге и десять глаз шаринган. Но и этого ему было мало, он хотел быть сильнейшим, и поэтому он заменил все свои мышцы. Взяв их из клана Акимичи. Мало кто знает, что их клан может преобразовывать в чакру не только жировые клетки, но и мышечную ткань. Но так как восстановить жировые ткани легче, чем мышечные. И при преобразовании мышечной ткани есть риск разрушить свое сердце, что гарантировало быструю и неминуемую смерть. Но за многие поколения в их телах произошли изменения, которые позволяли быстрее восстанавливать массу.

Сакура пришла в себя. И ее пробуждение совпало с моментом, когда тела Наруто и Наваки упали без чувств. Сакура с интересом наблюдала, как очнувшись, две девушки положили тела на ее кровать. Ее голова была пуста, и кристально ясна.

- Ну, сестры, похоже, я связана с вами надолго, можете объяснить все подробнее.

X-X-X-X-X

3 июля 19.00 Внутри памятника хокаге

Данзо наблюдал, как последнее тело выносят из туннеля.

- АНБУ, это последнее. Вытаскивайте всех оттуда, и запечатайте туннель.

- Подтверждаю приказ. Только я до отмены приказа, могу входить туда. – Очнувшись, скомандовал Сарутоби. – Данзо в мой офис.

Дорога в офис прошла в молчании, и только в офис. Разлив спиртное, и жадно выпив прямо из бутылки, Сарутоби пришел в себя.

- Рассказывай.

И в этом коротком приказе, было столько власти и силы, что Данзо начел рассказывать.

- Мужчины старше десяти лет, были завербованы или взяты из детских домов. Среди них 142 человека не имеют личности, и 5 сохранили достаточно индивидуальности.

Данзо взял со стола рюмку. Выпив обе, он продолжил.

- Женщины, это в основном выжившие из клана учиха. Используемые до этого умерли, все кроме двух. Рин, студентка моего отца, и Мито Сенджу. Они единственные кто прожил более 6 лет.

Долив себе, из стоявшей бутылки он продолжил.

- Дети, я не буду разделять их по полу. Младше десяти. 157 выживших из клана учиха. И 1837 родившиеся благодаря программе разведения данзо. Все имеют родословные, некоторые по две активных родословных.

Данзо замер, ожидая реакции Сарутоби. И она последовала в виде очередного глотка из бутылки. Но казалось, он все больше начинает приходить в себя, обдумывая последствия.

- Какие родословные.

- Учиха, Сенджу, Кагуя, Хатаке, Узумаки, Хьюго, Юки. Эти шесть родословных, с которых он начел, он планировал расширить набор, когда он взял по контроль деревню.

- Как с этим разобраться? – Спросил себя Сарутоби.

- Предлагаю выписать как можно скорее всех женщин учиха, и детей выживших в резне. Они вполне могут жить в своем комплексе. Руководство можно поручить Микото Учиха. Для того чтобы пробудить Рин и Мито, потребуются более серьезные усилия, но я справлюсь до завтра. Детей следует пока держать в больнице, и только когда главы соответствующих кланов прибудут, можно начать обсуждение для детей.

- Пожалуй, план годится. Но где взять Лидеров Кланов для Сенджу, Кагуя, Узумаки и Юки.

- Сенджу, это определенно должна быть Тсунаде. Для Узумаки это, несомненно, Мито. Для Кагуя и Юки я буду выступать в качестве главы клана.

- Пожалуй сойдет за план, но где ты найдешь Тсунаде.

- Я точно знаю, где она. И если отправлюсь немедленно, то завтра она будет в Конохи. Также следует вызвать Джирая.

- Хорошо, отправляйся. Завтра в полдень будет совет насчет детей.

Выписав все необходимые документы, Сарутоби остался один в офисе.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 14.00 зал совета

Полдень следуйшего дня, в зале совета находились сам Сарутоби, Наруто, Данзо, Хиаши Хьюго, Какаши Хатаке и Джирая. В бессознательном состоянии были Тсунаде Сенджу, Мито Узумаки, Микото Учиха и Рин. Ровно в полдень они проснулись. И попытались встать в боевые позиции.

- Сенсей, Джирая, что это значит. – Начала Тсунаде.

- Тише Тсунаде, нам объяснят все. – Сказала Мито, оглядывая зал.

- Дамы успокойтесь, сядьте, я сейчас объясню все. – Встав сказал Данзо. За тем он объяснил произошедшее, за вчерашний день. В качестве доказательств сошло деревце выросшее рядом с ним. – Сейчас будет решаться судьба детей.

- Как я поняла, после моей мнимой смерти, я была превращена в машину для производство детей. Как и присутствующие здесь Рин и Микото. И сейчас будет решаться судьба детей, которые были рождены нами, и другими несчастными.

- Да. Но вы, наверное, будете согласны, что все дети с единственной родословной, бьякоган и шаринган, должны быть переданы в соответствующие кланы. И Хиаши, меня посетил великий предок, он сказал, что если связь будет между двумя немаркированными, то их дети смогут обойтись без печати. И он попросил рассказать всю правду о рождении бьякогана. Назвав меня главой дружеского клана. – Хиаши сидел, только открыв рот. – Эта информация только для главы клана.

Сарутоби полностью отдал полномочия над проведением заседания Наруто. Сидя молча и не вмешиваясь в разговор.

- Извини, но что я здесь делаю.

- Какаши, ты здесь, так как являешся отцом для 83 детей. 7 из них родила Рин. К счастью Данзо был не настолько безумен, чтобы пробовать все варианты без предварительных исследований.

Пока Какши и Рин обдумывали новую ситуацию. Слово взял Джирая.

- Понятно, зачем здесь я.

- С тобой тоже все просто. Помимо 147 выживших в резне детей. Ты отец остальных чистых учиха. Проведя исследования, Данзо обнаружил, что твои дети, будут естественно иметь повышенную прочность и объем чакры. Считая, что шаринган и так идеальный инструмент ты стал отцом 483 рожденных, и 141 ожидаемых ребенка.

Джирая только и мог сидеть с в шоке.

Данзо создал несколько десятков клонов.

- Джирая, Микото, Какаши, Рин. Прошу покинуть зал, клоны проводят до ваших детей. Всех их можно выписывать. Как и остальных женщин клана Учиха.

Дождавшись момента возобновления зашиты. Данзо продолжил говорить.

- Я продолжу. Проблемы будут с Хьюго. Всего детей с бьякуганом 1271, то есть все остальные дети. Проблема в том, что чистый бьякуган есть только у 31 ребенка. Все они не имеют необходимости для печати.

- 31 член главной ветви, думаю клан сможет справиться с такой нагрузкой. Как я понял, остальные не будут добавлены в мой клан?

- Да 20 детей Мито образуют новый клан Узумаки. Мито обрати внимание, что в их родословной доступно всего три ступени. И бьякуган будет доступен с рождения.

- Хорошо, мои старшие дети уже умерли, и у меня есть только одна внучка. Думаю она может быть главой клана Сенджу.

- Мито, моей мамой была Кушина, и я был последним джинчуриком кьюби. – Мягко заметил Наруто.

- Но я продолжу. – Прервав момент Данзо. – Остальные 1221 ребенок почти по ровну распределены по трем кланам а именно Сенджу, Кагуя и Юки. Ответственность за Сенджу возьмет Тсунаде. За Кагуя и Юки я буду присматривать до момента их совершеннолетия.

- Принимается, в твоих силах я уверен и как Хокаге могу это обеспечить. Но где ты будешь жить?

- Тора закончил возведение пяти каменных крепостей и стены вокруг озера, там уже можно жить.

- А питание.

- Особый сорт грибов, которым нужна энергия и вода. Вкус, определяется приготовлением, а питательная ценность как у моллюсков. Удачный призыв.

- Ты ведь еще вчера запланировал, что новые кланы Узумаки, Сенджу, Кагуя и Юки будут жить с тобой?

- Зачем задавать очевидные вопросы старик. Заседание окончено, мне, Мито и Тсунаде надо поговорить с Хиаши об особенностях бьякугана. Старик у Данзо есть еще информация для размышления. Которую тебе необходимо знать. А теперь дай поговорить о секретах клана.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 16.00 зал совета

Дождавшись пока в зале осталось только четыре человека. Хиаши возобновил зашиту зала.

Активировав, бьякуган Хиаши застыл на месте.

- Прошу, примени бьякоган. – Молча рассматривая глаза Наруто и, по-видимому что-то решив сел за стол, жестом указав на место напротив. Достав свиток он распечатал из него несколько дюжин бутылок Саке.

- Вы, наверное, удивлены. Не стоит. Знаешь эту комнату, когда в ней есть живые люди можно открыть только изнутри. Поэтому я провожу переговоры именно здесь. Знаешь, я чествую себя как человек, которого приготовили к смертной казни, но внезапно отменили. Молчи, и просто пей со мной, сын.

Только после последнего слова Наруто успокоился, и сел напротив Хиаши. Тсунаде и Мито не понимая ничего сели рядом.

- Я наблюдал за тобой с того момента как ты родился, я знаю тебя как никто другой. Поэтому я думаю, что ты сможешь понять то, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать.

Наруто схватил одну из бутылок и начел пить.

- Правильно, пей, то, что я собираюсь тебе рассказать, не произносилось вслух уже несколько столетий. Как ты думаешь, сколько Хьюго существует на данный момент?

Неожиданный вопрос застал врасплох Наруто.

- Думаю сотен 7.

- Нет, сейчас живы 23785 Хьюго. Из них 22832, это женщины который лежат в анабиозе. Ты, наверное, задаёшься вопросом почему. Ответ прост и в тоже время сложен. И чтобы ответить на него, надо знать историю клана. Все дело в том, что бьякоган родился в противоестественном союзе, основатель клана был только на четверть человеком. Чтобы бьякоган передался детям, необходимо, что оба родителя имели его.

Пока Хиаши брал очередную бутылку. Женщины обдумывали услышаное

- Какой именно противоестественный союз породил бьякоган.

- Дочь суккуба и дракона, сын человека и демона моли. Их сын стал основателем клана Хьюга.

Молчание стало затягиваться.

- Так как я могу помочь клану?

- Девушка Хьюга, не нашедшая супруга до 20 лет, умирает. Основатель не хотел терять своих детей, он разработал методику, которая позволяла останавливать все функции организма. Делая из них статую в надежде, что в будущем найдется лекарство для них. Но это не единственная проблема, наша печать, наш великий позор. И только глава клана знает истинную причину, зачем ее применяют. Мой племянник, все время говорит о судьбе. Но он не правильно истолковывает ее проявление. Ты ведь знаешь, что в клане Хьюга есть две ветви, основной дом и филиал. Печать, которую называют птица в клетке, предназначена не для порабощения, а для спасения жизни. Ее разработал великий дракон предок клана. Но в ней очень скоро обнаружился недостаток, метод который позволял ее удалить, при применении на не готового к освобождению от нее, порождает сильную боль. Поколение за поколением история забывалась и, в конце концов, основная цель печати стало причинение боли.

- Чем отличается филиал от основной ветви.

Разговор затянул Наруто, ведь он напрямую касался его детей.

- Только одним, члены главной ветви могут отключать бьякуган.

- Почему тогда, все Хьюга не лишатся бьякогана? Ведь как я понял, если дети у Хьюга и обычного человека, то дети будут без бьякогана.

- Были такие попытки, но физическая близость без образования связи, это смерть партнера. Помимо этого связь могут устанавливать только женщины клана. Еще женщина Хьюга, при физической близости пьет жизненную энергию партнера, обычный человек не может выдержать такого. Для мужчин проблема другая, мы отдаем слишком много энергии для обычных людей.

- Хорошо, вы не можете отказаться, а зачем же тогда живет клан Хьюга.

- Мы не живём, наш клан вот уже много поколений катится в бездну. Поняв, что между тобой и моей дочерью образовалось связь. Я увидел шанс на изменение ситуации. Ведь как я понял, твои дети сохранят способность обмениваться родословными с женой.

Наруто задумался.

- Нет, только если у супруга будет хотя бы одна общая родословная или полностью будет чиста от них. – Наруто выглядел потрясенным. – У моих детей просто не будет достаточно энергии для преобразования другой родословной. Но великий дракон сказал, что его наследие не на физическом уровне, а на духовном. Все мои дети будут совместимы с Хьюго без необходимости печати на потомках.

- Великий дракон любит оставлять информацию, так что она будет доступна только в определенный момент.

- Извини Хиаши, из того что ты говоришь, получается что наши кланы связаны.

- Да, и я счастлив, что теперь моим людям не придется искать себе пару только внутри клана. А со способностью Наруто в клан сможет вливаться свежая кровь.

- Пятый дом, он ведь не для тебя, он для клана Хьюго. Ты все это знал.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 16.30 офис хокаге

Данзо следовал за Сарутоби, теперь обладая памятью политика, он знал, какие нагрузки приходится выдерживать Хокаге.

Информация, которую он собирался сообщить, была связана с покушением на убийство, из-за которого и началась вся эта ситуация.

- Хокаге-сама, если вы не возражаете, то я бы хотел передать информацию. Ширью агент глубокого проникновения из Ива, Данзо раскрыл его и за его жизнь потребовал все капиталы торговой компании.

- Жди здесь, мне нужно отдать приказы.

- Как скажете Хокаге-сама.

Ожидание продлилось недолго, в комнату вошел хокаге с Чие.

– Ты наверняка узнал ее. Чтобы понять лучше, она недавно стало сиротой, ей в наследство достался очень важный для Конохи торговый дом, который ведет торговлю между Конохой и Суной. Мы не можем убить Ширью без серьезных последствий для экономики. Но твои способности могут помочь нам. Я уже обьяснил ей.

- И вы согласились. – Данзо повернулся к девушки.

- Называй меня Чие, видимо теперь Чие Узумаки. Я дочь бывшего владельца торгового дома Огня, крупнейшего в стране Огня. Меня с детства готовили, что я выйду замуж для укрепления положения компании. Предложение, предложенное Хокаге-сама, лучшее, на что я могу рассчитывать.

- У тебя нет ко мне чувств, но есть согласие, это сработает. Где тело?

Закованного в кандалы дородного мужчину лет 50 привели в кабинет. Чие и Сарутоби с интересом наблюдали, как тело торговца изменяется.

- Извините меня, он сможет ответить на все интересующие вопросы. Я с вашего позволения отправлюсь спать, Данзо внес слишком много изменений в себя.

- Стой, какие изменения. – Резко заговорив, остановил его Хокаге.

Данзо молча обнажил руку, на которой неожиданно открылись десять глаз.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 17.00 офис хокаге

Сарутоби стоял в шоке, он не подозревал этого. Но что-то не давало покоя, было такое ощущение, что он забыл важную деталь. Как ниндзя выше уровня чунин он знал методы, которые позволяют глубже погружаться в память. Он не заметил, как новое тело Наруто встало. Он не слышал негромкие переговоры Чие со своим новым мужем.

Третий хокаге резко соскочил со своего стула. Он был взволнован. Вспомнив обо всех особенностях способностей Наруто, поняв, что теперь такие глаза будут и у Сакуры и их детей. Только наткнувшись на парочку в углу, он пришел в себя.

- Что случилось, старик.

- Я просто понял, что теперь и у Сакуры есть шаринган на руках.

- Не только, у Данзо были части тела четырех кланов. Теперь у нее считая с моими способностями к регенерации, есть шесть родословных.

- Какие? – Сарутоби был в шоке.

- Моя регенерация, способность Акимичи преобразовывать массу в чакру, шаринган, импулс мертвых костей Кагуя, превосходное тело Сенджу и мокутон. Плюс у нее есть память Данзо.

- Все они передадутся детям?

- Да.

- Хокаге-сама, правда, что новички сдавшие экзамен в академии считаются военными силами, и им запрещен выход из деревни? – Неожиданно серьезно был задан вопрос.

- Да. – Рассеяно ответил Сарутоби, обдумывая неожиданный поворот.

- С вашего позволения, мы отправимся домой.

- Постой, какое имя ты себе выбрал.

- Хокаге-сама, я думаю, ему подойдет Эбизо. – Вмешалась в разговор Чие.

- Да, неплохая шутка. Можете идти.

Эбизо вышел из кабинета пытаясь найти в памяти то, что они шатали шуткой.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 18.30 По дороги из офиса Хокаге.

- Чие, почему он назвал мое имя шуткой.

- Не обрашай внимание, Чие и Эбизо очень знаменитая пара в Суне.

- Но я не понимаю.

- Ничего страшного, позже разберешься. А теперь идем в офис. Нам необходимо просмотреть множество бумаг.

- Нет, необходимо попасть домой. Сакуру, другую мою жену, отец выгнал из дома. А старая квартира Наруто слишком мала для того чтобы в ней проживали еще и они.

- Бедняжка. Конечно, идем домой. Там еще много комнат. У меня появилась идея. Почему не жить всем вместе. Так будет безопасней.

Эбизо замер на несколько мгновений.

- Хорошая идея.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 17.30 дом Сакуры

Утром, отправившись с девушками на тренировку, спокойно переночевав у Сакуры дома. Данзо не ожидал такой реакции. Перед ним была семейная сора. И дело дошло до физического взаимодействия.

Еще утром, когда он проснулся, он спросил у Сакуры, почему у нее так сильно изменился характер. Она только сказала, что Данзо был слишком похож на нее в молодости, и она не хочет стать таким как он. Теперь он наблюдал ее ссору с отцом. Которая закончилась тем, что ее и Хикари, маму сакуры, ее отец выгнал из дому. Видимо Сакуру, вполне устроил такой вариант, молча собрав свои и Хикари вещи. Нагрузив вызванных Данзо клонов, она вышла из дому с гордо поднятой головой.

- Хикари, вы не против отправится жить на мое новое клан соеденение. Только оно находится в 70 км. От Конохи…

- Наруто все студенты задавшие экзамен не имеют права покидать Коноху.

Данзо застыл.

- Верно, тогда идем, только. Хикари вы ниндзя?

- Да, но моя чакра запечатана.

Данзо с грустью посмотрел на нее.

- Идем за мной.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 19.00 дом Чие.

Данзо, подошел к дому последнем. Когда они пришли уже был накрыт стол с пищей для всех. Представление друг другу не заняло много времени.

- Хината, Сакура. Почему у вас есть хвост и уши, как у Эбизо а у меня нет.

Мальчики покраснели. Ответил Данзо.

- Чие, Сакура получила их из-за того что ее изменения были очень сильными. И нам пришлось передавать ей чакру. Для тебя это не сработает и тебе придется пойти путем Хинаты. Хината расскажи, чем вы с Наруто занимались всю прошлую и позапрошлую ночь.

Красный цвет лица Хинаты, тонкая струйка крови из носу, мечтательная улыбка и закрывшиеся глаза, дали остальным в комнате ясное представление о том, что он имел в виду.

Мальчики ожидали всего, но они не ожидали, что их вытолкают из комнаты под предлогом женских разговоров.

- Вы поняли что случилась?

- Мы один человек, и понятия не имею о произошедшем.

- Идем на кухню, там наверняка осталась еще еда.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 20.00 территория клана.

Для Торы не было неожиданностью прибытие Тсунаде и Мито. Но для него стало неожиданностью сопровождающие их АНБУ с носилками перевозящих спящих детей. Женщины полностью свалив на него обязанность по уходу за ними, отправились в горячий источник. Оставив клонов устраивать уже прибывших, он сам отправился вместе с АНБУ назад в деревню. По дороги договорившись, что они только будут выносить ему их, до территории клана он донесет детей с помощью клонов. К утру переселение было закончено, все дети спали в своих комнатах, на сделанных им кроватях, сшитых им простынях…

Накормив детей завтраком, Тора собрал чакру со всех тел, создал более двенадцати тысяч клонов. Оставив их заниматься делами, он завалился спать.

X-X-X-X-X

4 июля 20.10 территория клана. Источник на вершине вулкана.

- Не знала, что существуют такие источники. – Заметила Тсунаде. Оглядывая с площадки, лестницу, уходящую спиралью вокруг вулкана.

- Его специально для меня построил Тора.

- Блестящее проявления манипуляции земли. – Заметила Мито.

- Шизуне присоединяйся к нам со своей ношей.

- Тсунаде, это не слишком жестоко нагружать бедного ученика, таким весом.

- Она джонин, не забывайте об этом.

- Тсунаде-сан, вот ваш саке.

- Я пожалуй откажусь. Не хочу рисковать.

Все посмотрели на Тсубаки с некоторым недоумением. Пока Тсунаде не усмехнулась.

- Я могу проверить.

- Не слишком ранний срок?

- Нет, я могу определить сразу после акта.

Шизуне и Мито начали понимать. И пока Тсунаде проверяла, они затаили дыхание.

- Да, действительно тебе лучше не пить.

Раздался оглушительный визг Мито.

- У меня будут внуки.

- Как, я твоя единственная внучка.

Мито помрачнела.

- Кушина была моей дочерью. Я не знаю, зачем она приехала в Коноху, но Наруто мой внук и, не смотря на его способности. Я буду считать всех его детей своими внуками.

Тсунаде сидела в шоке. Повторяя, что у нее есть брат.

Шизуне просто обняла Тсубаки.


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X-X

название: Наруто Стать Бессмертным

фэндом: Naruto

автор: Призрак-XIII

бэта: Microsoft Word...

персонажи: многие персонажи манги, и аниме.

жанр: action

рэйтинг: R

дисклэймер: мир и персонажи манги принадлежат Масаси Кисимото.

предупреждени: ООС, AU, Harem.

саммари: Новые способности, и что из за этого изменится

размещение: Только с этой шапкой!

X-X-X-X-X

Глава 4

X-X-X-X-X

5 июля 07.00 Дом Чие.

За завтраком, встретились все пары. Для завершения связи решилась все. Так что новыми хвостами обзавелись все.

- Нам надо идти, на тренировку. Все мы теперь имеем родословную Узумаки, и не так давно хокаге вернул мне свиток с семейными техниками. – Заговорил Наруто отложив еду.

- Постой Узумаки, фактически являются кланом.

- Да они были союзниками Конохи, пока между второй и третей войной шиноби они не были уничтожены. – Неожиданно для всех ответила Сакура.

- Сакура, а откуда ты все это знаешь?

- В отличие от вас мне досталось не только тело Данзо, но и его память.

На несколько минут все замолкли, но потихоньку продолжили есть.

- Слушайте внимательно, родословная Узумаки проявляется в несколько этапов. Первый этап, характеризуется увеличением общего объема чакры. Что создает проблемы с контролем. Причем, в клане видимо перестали искать решение над данной проблемой, и сосредоточились над другими аспектами. А именно увеличением объема чакры и печатями. – Наруто замолчал. Давая осмыслить то, что он сказал.

- Почему?

- Для работы печатей необходимы точный рисунок печати и чакра для того чтобы печать работала. Для более сложных печатей необходимо больше чакры. Перестав пытаться добиться контроля, Узумаки сосредоточились на печатях, что привело к тому, что клан уничтожили в очередной раз.

- Что значит в очередной раз? – Задала вопрос Сакура.

- Именно то и значит, клан стал сильным и впал в гордыню, его уничтожили, и так примерно три раза каждые двести лет.

Разговор затих.

- Тогда что ты предлагаешь нам тренировать, пойти по пути Узумаки, или тренировать контроль.

- Все вместе.

- Как?

- Тень клоны, очень полезный инструмент для обучения. Они бесполезны в бою. Их использовали только в крайних случаях как разведчиков, слишком много чакры они требуют. Но для клана Узумаки он может, подходит идеально, для создания не требуется не какого контроля, и самое главное всю психическую информацию они передают обратно.

- Извини Наруто, но я не думаю, что у нас хватит чакры для их создания.

- Поэтому они и идеальны для клана Узумаки. Мы не можем умереть от чакра истощения.

Все девушки за столом ошеломленно глядели на него.

- Последовательность ручных печатей всего тридцать, но и это отпадает после того как у вас получится, далее их вызывать можно с помощью нестандартной ручной печати. Мне понадобилось два часа, чтобы научится создавать их. Хотя я думаю это из-за того что я сразу начал с измененной печати. Техника очень проста в освоении.

- Тогда почему ее не учат в академии.

- По той же причине, почему ее объявили запрещенной. Без чакра резервов джонин уровня, можно умереть от чакра истощения создав одного клона. Но как я и говорил раньше, нам это не грозит. Сакура, у тебя память Данзо, он знал сотни печатей и умел их комбинировать. Ты ведешь в них логику и закономерность?

Сакура задумалась.

- Нет, для меня они просто бессистемный набор линий.

- Это плохо, вам не передался духовный аспект родословной. Хотя я думаю, что на это потребуется время.

Их разговор прервал прибывший АНБУ, с просьбой явится в кабинет Хокаге для Наруто и Хинаты. Подождав пока они покинут, оставшиеся закончили завтрак. Эбизо оставив теневых клонов, вместе с Чие и остальными отправился на полигон номер восемь.

Хокаге встретил прибывших Наруто и Хинату, читая свиток, на котором обычно располагается детали миссии.

- Доброе утро, Наруто-кун и Хината-чан, у меня возникла необычная ситуация. В Коноху пришел запрос на миссию S ранга, с требованием конкретного человека, а именно тебя Наруто. Запрос был скреплен личной печатью Жрице Шион из земли Демонов. В дополнительной информации о миссии, было сказано, что необходим именно Наруто, и ей без разнице остальная команда. Также было указанно, что не предвидится никаких боев, и ей необходимо обсудить вопрос жизни и смерти с Наруто. Обычно я не согласен с такими миссиями, но плата за S ранг. В деревни обычно не более пяти миссий такого ранга в год, и они составляют до сорока процентов бюджета деревни. Я просто не могу отказаться так просто. Поэтому я оставлю тебе решать.

- Хокаге-сама, я беру эту миссию.

- Хорошо, подождите, сейчас прибудет джонин-сенсей, с вашим товарищем по команде.

- Хокаге-сама, мне необходим полигон для тренировок.

- Можешь тренироваться на полигоне номер 1, он закреплен за вашей командой, больше никто его использовать не будет.

Ждать пришлось не долго, единственное, что огорчало Наруто, что в присутствии других людей она до сих пор теряла уверенность в себе. Она подняла глаза только когда, в офис вошла женщина, но сразу опустила голову, когда вошел Хокаге. И другой их одноклассник, порывшись в памяти, Наруто опознал в нем Шино Абураме. Молчаливый тип, с которым он был мало знаком.

Женщине на вид было лет 25. У нее были красные глаза и длинными черные волосы. Про ее одежду можно было сказать, что она состояла из полос ткани и бинтов.

- Наруто-кун, позволь представить Куренай Юхи, джонин-сенсей команды один, в которой ты и Хината-чан отныне состоите. Четвертым членом отряда будет Шино.

Похоже, это было для нее сюрпризом. Она выглядела удивленной. Но быстро взяв эмоции под контроль, она молча кивнула.

- Куренай-сан, команда была сформирована так рано, из-за того что для Наруто пришел индивидуальный запрос на миссию S ранга, но не беспокойтесь, в сопроводительных документах сказано что боев не предвидится и необходим только Наруто. Он уже согласился, так что я не вижу крупных обстоятельств не выполнять эту миссию. Более подробная информация в свитки. Свободны. Ах да, постарайтесь вернуться к чунин экзаменам через пять месяцев, проходящим в Конохе.

Они покинули кабинет, вслед за Куренай.

- Идем в мой любимый ресторан. Там обсудим детали миссии.

Наруто, Хината и Шино, последовали за ней в небольшой ресторан. Для Наруто это место было хорошо, что на него никто из присутствующих не смотрел, как на монстра недостойного жизни. Заказав только чай, они ждали того кто первым заговорит.

- Меня зовут Юхи Куренай, и превый мой вопрос как сенсей этой команды. Наруто, Хината почему у вас лисьи уши и хвост.

- Вы, наверное, знаете о моем жильце. Недавно он ушел и на прощание оставил мне эти подарки.

- Все в порядке Наруто, я знаю о Кьюби. – заговорил до этого молчавший Шино.

Наруто только вздохнул и в который раз пересказал об инциденте с Мизуки и о своих новых способностях.

- Так ты говоришь, что Хината теперь Узумаки. Как отнесся к этому твой отец.

- Он в порядке, он даже один раз назвал Наруто сыном.

- Что насчет правила о запрете родственников в одной команде.

- Мы можем лечить даже смертельные раны друг другу, переливание дополнительной чакры.

- Хватит, свой интерес я удовлетворила, теперь представимся по новому, ничего не поделаешь, традиция.

- То есть?

- Любит, не любит, о чем мечтаете, и ваши увлечения. Начнем с меня, меня зовут Куренай Юхи, я люблю своих друзей и Хинату-чан, не люблю извращенцев и предателей, мечтаю о создании своей семьи, увлечения гендзюцу. Теперь ваша очередь. Шино начнем с тебя.

- Меня зовут Шино Абураме из клана Абураме. Люблю свой клан и насекомых, не люблю тех, кто вредит насекомым без причины, мечтаю выучить все методы моего клана и создать новые, увликаюсь разведением насекомых и поиском новых видов насекомых.

- Меня зовут Хината Узумаки. Люблю… - Покраснела, смотря на Наруто. – Не люблю злоупотребление печати птица в клетке, мечтаю о… - Еще больше покраснела, смотря на Наруто. - … детях. Увлечение садоводство и медицина.

- Я последний, имя Наруто Узумаки. Люблю свою семью, не люблю тех, кто обижает мою семью. Мечты, пожалуй, увидеть, как мои дети растут. Увлечений как таковых нет.

- Ну, с традициями покончено, обычно джонин-сенсей проводит еще и тест для свежей команды…

- Для проверки совместной работы. Вам уже сообщили, о моих новых способностях.

- Да.

- Да.

- Тогда вы в курсе, что я поглотил Данзо. Вместе с его телом я также получил и его знания. В связи, с которыми я хотел задать вам вопрос. О вашем бывшим студенте. В памяти Данзо, она помечена как спецоперация Учиха. Мне интересно, что с ней случилось. После запечатывания.

- Ничего, она живет в особняке клана. Можешь рассказать, что еще у Данзо было на нее?

- Не так много, пометка что она перспективна. Затем был прекращен сбор данных из-за вмешательства Учиха. Что-то о том, что она стала угрозой для них.

- Доказательства есть?

- Да в архиве Данзо, все есть в ее деле.

- Извините, но мне надо встретиться с Хокаге. Встречаемся завтра в 9.00, приходите к воротам с оборудованием на долгосрочную миссию.

- Подождите Куренай-сенсей, я отправляюсь с вами, я смогу ей помочь.

- Уверен, можешь выполнить технику тело мерцания?

- Да.

В порыве листьев они исчезли из ресторана.

- Они забыли оплатить счет.

- Все в порядке Шино-кун, я заплачу за них.

X-X-X-X-X

5 июля 10.30 Офис Хокаге.

- Что случилось Юхи-сан, Наруто-кун.

- Извините Хокаге-сама, но это касается Якумо Курама. У Наруто имеются новые доказательства.

- Я продолжаю поглощать память Данзо, он отметил ее как перспективную находку. Затем перестал ей интересоваться, закрыв ее дело с пометкой Учиха. Извини старик, как и у всех с организованным разумом, тяжело поглощать информацию не по порядку.

- Как далеко ты продвинулся с поглощением памяти?

- Прошел дальше родов только с Мизуки.

- Ты говоришь, ее дело есть в его архиве. – Выписав пропуск – Сходи за ее делом, мы подождем.

Наруто вернулся буквально через минуту. Отдав дело Сарутоби, он стал ждать. Все это время Куренай простояла молча.

- Наруто-кун, ты сможешь ей помочь?

- Только если она станет одной из моих жен.

Сарутоби встал из-за стола.

- Хорошо идем к ней. - Тихо отдав приказ АНБУ, он использовал тело мерцания, он прибыл, а поляну перед особняком.

X-X-X-X-X

5 июля 10.50 Недвижимость Курама.

- Хокаге-сама, добро пожаловать. – Незаметно появились два охранника в одежде чунин.

- Где Яхико-чан, нам необходимо поговорить с ней.

- Она рисует на холме, Хокаге-сама.

- Позовите Ункаи, нам нужно будет обсудить Яхико-чан и ее судьбу. Наруто-кун, Юхи-сан вы пока идите, поговорите с Яхико-чан. Я дождусь Ункаи, нам надо обсудить несколько вопросов.

Куренай молча двинулась в указанном направлении, Наруто последовал за ней. С холма, на котором стоял мольберт, открывался потрясающий вид на Коноху. Яхико стояла спиной к ним. Куренай остановилась, не доходя до нее, не решаясь подойти. Так продолжалось довольно продолжительное время. Яхико продолжала рисовать, Куренай не знала, как начать разговор, а Наруто просто ждал прихода третьего.

- Яхико-сан.

- Пора возвращаться? – не оборачиваясь, спросила она.

- Нет.

- Тогда зачем ты отрываешь меня от отдыха?

- Хокаге-сама предложил вариант в котором может выиграть как клан Курама так и ты.

- Я смогу стать ниндзя?

- Да.

Яхико развернулась так быстро, что холст, теперь бывший за ее спиной, упал. Недоверчиво оглядев всех собравшихся, она закрыла глаза и попыталась успокоиться.

- Как, ведь мое тело не сможет выдержать этого.

- Узумаки-сан, присутствующий здесь имеет уникальные способности. Как мне было объяснено Хокаге-сама, он может управлять до девяти телами. Каждое из тел требует своего партнера, чтобы функционировать.

- Как это может помочь мне?

- Он обменивается со своим партнером родословными, и его способности к восстановлению не вызывают сомнений. Но тебе придется отказаться от клана Курама. Связь образуется на всю жизнь, и по новому закону считается брачным обрядом.

- Я должна выйти замуж, и только тогда я смогу стать ниндзя?

- Да.

- Какие еще преимущества будут получены мной?

Ответил на этот раз Наруто.

- Помимо высокой скорости регенерации, которая не разрушает организм. Также для супругов, возможно, восстановить тела друг друга вливанием чакры.

- Долгая молодость и способность исцелятся даже от смерти. Я согласна. Хокаге-сама, мне требуется посещать академию?

- Нет, Наруто-кун я подготовил тело, которое ты можешь использовать. По записям Данзо, это неудачный эксперимент по слиянию линий Сенджу и Кагуя. К сожалению, он родился с мертвым мозгом. Жизнь в теле поддерживается с помощью набора печатей.

- Использовался для экспериментов?

- Нет, только как возможность выяснить, что пошло не так.

- Сенджу, кто из них его родитель.

- Наваки.

- О чем вы говорите? – Вмешалась Яхико.

- Извини, для того чтобы у меня появилось новое тело необходимо использовать живого человека, или хотя бы недавно умершего. Поглощая носителя родословной, я получаю его родословные. Мы обсуждали родословные, которыми ты будешь обладать.

- Ну и какие?

- Помимо той, которой ты уже обладаешь, еще три.

- Чего мы ждем! – Возбуждение и надежда переполняли Яхико.

- Тело ждет в моем кабинете.

- С вашего позволения я займусь делами клана.

Несколько водоворотов листьев взорвались, когда они опали на холме остался лежать только забытый всеми мольберт.

X-X-X-X-X

5 июля 13.00 Офис Хокаге.

Появление пятого хвоста прошло буднично и непримечательно, новое тело которое было названо Муракумо, вместе с Яхико и Куренай отправились на тренировочную область номер 1. Наруто задержался в офисе Хокаге.

- Хокаге-сама, я хотел обсудить с вами команды, с которыми будут поставлены мои хвосты.

- Наруто-кун, я надеюсь, ты не хочешь повлиять на выбор команд.

- Да хочу, видя как изначальное планирование уже не существует.

- Объясни свои причины.

- Данзо знал о планах на команды, и вы, к сожалению, расставили их, так что он планировал получить семь новых членов в корень.

- Весомый довод, вот список всех команд, которые должны пройти проверку в следующим выпуске.

- Команда 1 Наруто, Хината, Шино и Куренай. Хотя я думаю, она хотела бы получить Яхико.

- Команда 2 Наваки, Аями. Нет не пойдет, я сразу зачитаю то как я думаю будет лучше. К моему второму хвосту лучше добавить одного из агентов корня, по имени Сай. И сенсей…

- Наруто-кун, сенсей этой команды может использовать Мокутон.

- Команда 3 Данзо, Сакура где они… Нет не в этой жизни, я не хочу ни Какаши ни Саске быть в одной команде со мной.

- Почему, они идеально вписываются в команду Ширенган.

- Нет, у меня есть личные причины.

Война взглядов продолжалась недолго, видя решимость в глазах Наруто, Сарутоби отступил.

- Хорошо, так кого ты предлагаешь в их команду 7 вместо Данзо и Сакуры.

- Шин и Ами, они отлично сработаются вместе с Хатаке.

- Ладно, кто по твоему мнению будет лучше всего работать с ними?

- Киба и Шизуне.

- Я даже не буду спрашивать твои доводы.

- Эбизо и Чие я не планирую, чтобы они были ниндзя официально. Команда 4 Муракама, Яхико, и Анко. Я планирую сделать Анко одной из супругов…

X-X-X-X-X

6 июля 9.00 Ворота Конохи.

Наруто, Хинато, Шино и Куренай появились у ворот в одно время, используя технику тело мерцания.

- Готовы. – Дождавшись подтверждения Куренай продолжила. – Тогда идем.

- Вы не будете проверять то, что мы собрали. – Спросил Шино.

- Нет. Миссия не опасна, и это будет идеальным уроком, если вы неправильно собрались. – Наруто, мне кажется, что ты знаешь об этой миссии больше меня.

- Извините, но это частное между мной и Шион, если она решится рассказать, то так тому и быть.

- Куренай-сенсей сколько мы будем добираться до Страны Демонов.

- Я планирую потратить на дорогу месяц, обучая вас по пути.

- Куренай-сенсей вы не знаете, почему Старик упомянул чунин экзамены через пять месяцев.

- Планировалось ввести всех наследников в этот экзамен. Он напомнил мне об этом, разрешив не возвращаться в деревню до начала экзамена. Что я и планирую сделать.

X-X-X-X-X

За месяц пути команда один тренировала командную работу, даже разработав несколько тактик позволяющих проявить их сильные стороны.

Остальные хвосты Наруто не отдыхали, за месяц прошедший после ухода первого хвоста, они довели свой контроль чакры до уровня, где они могли стоять на потолке, удерживая три листа. Девушки в это время в основном улучшали свое физическое состояния, проводя спарринги на поверхности озера. Изменился и их стиль одежды теперь они носили (стиль мудреца в борьбе с Пейном.) с кандзи от одного у Наруто до пяти у Муракама.

Тора под руководством Мито заканчивал отделку нового дома для клана. Вокруг озера появились беседки, многие горячие источники сменили свое местоположение. Основной комплекс строений был под землей и абсолютно все стены были пронизаны печатями, которые разработала Мито. Создавая сложную систему, которая могла, как поглотить чакру направленную на стены, так и отремонтировать повреждения. Пять башен расположенные на поверхности стали домом для четырех кланов, расположенные в форме правильного пятиугольника они были соединены высокими стенами, дающими уверенность в безопасности детей живущих внутри.

Из куноичи которые вернулись в деревню, только Шизуне вернулась на службу, решив стать сенсеем для одной из команд. Мито и Тсунаде были заняты делами четырех кланов неожиданно возрожденных из небытия.

Единственным кто был не доволен прошедшем месяцем, был Саске. Возращение матери, и других женщин клана сняло с него ярлык последнего Учиха. Закрыв ему доступ ко многим учителям. Да и Микото не понимала стремления сына отомстить брату. Пытаясь отговорить его от этого, что привело только к отделению Саске от своего клана.

X-X-X-X-X

15 Августа 15.00 Страна демонов. Приемная Шион.

Перед троном, на котором сидела Шион, стоял Наруто, все остальные были выгнаны из зала.

- Наруто, ты можешь сделать технику конфиденциальности?

- Да. – Быстрая последовательность печатей и свет в зале сменился с белого на фиолетовый. – Теперь никто не может слышать или видеть нас.

Шион соскочила со своего трона, кинувшись в объятия Наруто пытаясь поцеловать его.

- Извини, но я женат.

- Можешь не говорить, я знаю. Меня посетили три видения в первом было то как должно было быть, во втором что будет теперь, и в третьем вот эта самая встреча, на которой ты все объяснил и мы даже поженились, точнее ты создал новое тело из чакры Мороу. И я знаю, что ты знаешь и помнишь о своем обещании.– Быстро расказала Шион.

- Подожди, помочь с новым поколением жрицы?

- Да, да, да!

- У меня есть выбор?

- Нет! Я точно знаю как работают твои способности! – Она отскочила от него, достав небольшую шкатулку и конверт. – Да и еще для создания независимого тела необходимо чтобы девушка была согласна связать себя с тобою и была сильная связь с телом, которое используется. Важным также является и сильное изменение тела, но этот факт неважен без других. А теперь вперед в этой шкатулки все что необходимо. Ах да когда закончишь, отдашь письмо моей охране.

Сделав, так как она велела, Наруто вышел из комнаты. Все еще не придя в себя от случившигося.

X-X-X-X-X

15 Августа 15.00 Коноха. Тренировочная площадка номер 1.

На площадке собрался весь клан Узумаки находящейся в Конохи. Сейчас четыре пары сидели вокруг костра.

- Итак, девушки вам пора узнать семейные техники. И предупреждая вопрос. Я создал две техники в академии, вместо базовых двух. У меня техника превращения действительно меняет тело, а замещение относится к техникам пространства и времени. Вы также будете рады узнать, что теперь у вас достаточно чакры, чтобы эффективно использовать в обучении одного теневого клона. Каждую из вас мы будем учить индивидуально этим трем техникам, к распределению необходимо, чтобы вы смогли выполнить их не только без знаков, но и молча.


End file.
